Naruto : Through the Years
by NaruHina Believer
Summary: [Naruto x Hinata][Goal: 500 Chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

I do **not **own Naruto at all, not the characters, story, or whatever.

I am also not making money off this, cause if I was I wouldn't be here talking to you, Id be out buying Naruto things.

Oh right also just letting you know this fan-fic is going to go from when they are all 12 years old, and follow them till they are like 40 or even more so expect like over 100 chapters from this, no Joke.

Chapter 1 

_**I have to!**_

Naruto walked around his house looking for Ramen cups he had not eaten which was proving to be a difficult task, all he could find where wrappers, and empty ramen cups, "Aw man, I don't have any ramen left!" Naruto wined still looking for the Ramen cups he didn't have. Naruto looked and looked, and eventually found one behind his couch.

"Woohoo!" Naruto shouted making his ramen.

Hinata woke up, she did her usual thing, took a shower, put on her clothes, and went outside, she walked around looking for her team, but only Shino had gotten up and he wasn't much company, so she let him continue his training. She started thinking about Naruto and how there relationship had gotten better, after the Bikouchuu Mission, Naruto was so impressed by her strength, and had respected her a lot more than he had usually had for her.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto shouted to the shy girl, she turned around to find Naruto running at her.

'_Naruto-Kun, he's coming twords me what, should I do?_' Hinata asked herself a small blush came to her face.

"H-Hi Naruto-Kun…" Hinata looked at the blond haired boy, Naruto patted her on the shoulder as he stopped right next to her, her small blush moved to an enormous one as he did this.

'_Oh my god, Naruto-Kun, he-he's touching me'_

"What's wrong Hinata? Do you have a fever" Naruto placed his hand on her forehead, this was probably the easiest way to get her to faint, and unsurprisingly she did just that, she fainted and fell to the ground.

"Hinata?" Naruto kneeled down and started shaking her. "Hinata!" He started shouting as he gently shook her, he gave up and picked her up off the ground, and began to walk to his home, he finally made it there. Naruto pushed everything off his couch and set her down, he sat down and waited for her to wake up.

Hinata got up from the unfamiliar couch and looked around.

'_Where am I? And what am I doing her?_' Hinata asked herself, she pulled a blanket off that was put on her, she got up and looked around, she made her way to the kitchen and found Naruto making Ramen.

'_Wait a second I'm in Naruto-Kun's house!'_

Hinata finds out she is in Naruto's House! She has no Idea why she is there and most likely she is getting the wrong idea.

Next Chapter 

_I have to tell him now!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

I do **not **own Naruto at all, not the characters, story, or whatever.

I am also not making money off this, cause if I was I wouldn't be here talking to you, Id be out buying Naruto things.

Oh right also just letting you know this fan-fic is going to go from when they are all 12 years old, and follow them till they are like 40 or even more so expect like over 100 chapters from this, no Joke.

Chapter 2 

_**I have to tell him now!**_

'_Wait a second I'm in Naruto-Kun's House!_' Hinata shouted to herself in her mind.

Her face as red as ever. "Na-Naru-Naruto-Kun?" Naruto heard her voice and turned around.

"Oh Hinata your awake, I made you some Ram-You okay? Your face is kinda red."

Naruto walked up to her and felt her head, and of course she squealed and fainted.

Naruto sighed and picked her up, it was almost midnight, he sat down next to his couch were Hinata lay, he looked at her remembering the Bykouchuu mission, remembering how strong she was, now he was noticing how beautiful she was.

He looked at her beautiful face and began to question something. "Why have I not noticed this before, she is so beautiful, and I never noticed, until now." Naruto continued to watch her sleep.

Hinata awoke on Naruto's Couch, her vision was still a little blurry as she opened here eyes, she spotted a figure laying at the side of the couch, when the blurriness in her eyes was gone, her face went pure red, Naruto's face was right next to hers, like they were about to kiss. Naruto's eyes opened, as he figured out what was right next to him, and how close they were, his face went red.

"Hi-Hinata? I-I am sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep here, it-it just happened!" Naruto scratched the back of his head. Hinata just curled into a little ball.

"Na-Naruto-Kun what am I-I doing here?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Oh Right…you kinda fainted…twice, so you kinda stayed overnight…"

Hinata blushed even more, if that was even possible.

'_I-I-I stayed over night, next to Naruto-Kun!_' Hinata sat shaking her head deep in thought.

'_Oh, no what will my father think about this!_' Hinata was starting to freak out.

'_-And-And Neji he is going to kill Naruto-Kun!_' Hinata said to herself.

"Naruto-Kun, I-I-I have to go!' Hinata rushed out of the door.

Naruto sighed.

'_She is so cute!_' He said to himself happily.

Naruto walked out of his house, only to see Sakura, Ino, and TenTen looking at him angrily.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked them, having no idea what was going on.

"You! You Perverted Bastard!" Sakura shouted at him.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked her shouting this time.

"You took Hinata to your house, and-and-Ohh I can't even say it!" Sakura growled.

"What are you talking about, I never did anything like that!" Naruto replied

"The Hell you didn't, we saw her running out of your house without her jacket!" Ino roared at him

"Oh that…Listen I can explain." Naruto told them.

"Oh this'll be good." TenTen said.

"Alright so here's what happened, alright I ran up to Hinata yesterday, she looked all red so I checked if she had a fever, when I did this she fainted, I was afraid of her father so I took her to my house, her Jacket was all dirty from the mud on the ground when she fainted, so I took it off her, I expected her to wake up that night, and she did, she still looked like she had a fever, so I checked to see if she did and she fainted again so I let her stay the night, and when she woke up she freaked out and ran out the door." Naruto told them leaving out some details. The girls stared at him for a few moments, then they sighed relieved that he didn't do anything.

"So that was it?" TenTen asked.

Naruto blushed remembering the parts he left out. "Yah that's-that's pretty much it?" The girls sighed again. "Naruto why are you blushing?" Sakura asked him, when Naruto heard this he turned away from them and rushed off to Icharuka's (I think that's how you spell it)

Hinata ran off to her large mansion of a home, she just realized her Jacket was missing.

Hinata let out a yelp as she noticed people staring at her, she ran back to Naruto's House, not thinking about what happened before, she just wanted her jacket back, so people would stop staring at her. (You should no why if you saw what most female shinobi wore under there clothes.)

Hinata made it to Naruto's House, she knocked on the door, no answer, she knocked on it again, no answer. "Hinata he isn't there, he ran off somewhere." Hinata turned around and saw a familiar figure, it was Sakura, she was the only one there, Ino and TenTen had left. "Where to, he-he has my jacket" Hinata said walking up to the pink haired girl.

"He probably went to Icharuka's, he looked really embarrassed after I asked him something, I forgot what I asked him though, huh oh well, you better head off now, he might leave soon." Sakura told the gray-eyed girl.

"Alright, thank you Sakura." Hinata ran off towards Icharuka's Ramen Shop.

Hinata rushes off to find Naruto so she can get her jacket back, but is that the real reason she left to find him?

Next Chapter 

**Naruto-Kun! I love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

I do **not **own Naruto at all, not the characters, story, or whatever.

I am also not making money off this, cause if I was I wouldn't be here talking to you, Id be out buying Naruto things.

Oh right also just letting you know this fan-fic is going to go from when they are all 12 years old, and follow them till they are like 40 or even more so expect like over 100 chapters from this, no Joke.

Chapter 3 

_**Naruto-Kun! I love You!**_

Hinata ran across the tops of buildings hoping to get to Icharuka's before Naruto left, and she just made it, she saw Naruto getting up off of one of the stools at Icharuka's.

"Naruto-Kun…" She slowly approached him.

'_Maybe I can tell him, tell him that I lo-_'

"Hinata? What are you doing here? I thought you ran off home." Naruto looked at her confused.

"I-I came to g-get my jacket back…" with that Hinata shivered.

"Hinata, you are gonna get a cold like that, here wear my jacket, at least until we get yours." Hinata blushed as Naruto placed his jacket on her shoulders. Naruto had a small hint of blush on his face, as he scratched the back of his neck, like he always would.

Icharuka just smiled and left the two alone.

Hinata snuggled Naruto's Jacket.

'_I can't believe Naruto-Kun would let me use his jacket_' Hinata smiled, still blushing.

Naruto walked beside her as they headed for Naruto's house.

The house came into view and so did Neji, he stood at the door knocking like mad and shouting. Naruto got a scared look on his face.

'_If he sees Hinata wearing my jacket he is so going to get the wrong idea._' Naruto panicked.

"Hinata, how about we come back later" Naruto said still watching Neji shout.

Hinata noticed Neji and at that moment she knew why he wanted to leave.

'_This could be my chance_, _when we walk off I can tell him._' Hinata smiled to herself, and turned around with Naruto.

"Na-Nar-Naruto-Kun, I-I L-L-" She was cut off, as Neji came running twords them.

"NARUTO!" Neji shouted at him and started chasing him.

Naruto stood there frozen in fear, he slowly turned around to see a pissed off Neji.

"H-Hi Neji…" Naruto stepped back in fear of what he was about to do.

"Neji-Kun, its okay…He-He didn't do anything." Hinata assured him.

"Then why are you wearing his Jacket, and where were you last night, you didn't come home, your father was Pissed!" Neji shouted at her.

"Wahh!" Naruto picked up Hinata not knowing what he was doing and jumped off.

"N-Nar-Naruto-Kun what a-are you do-d-doing!" Hinata asked him

"Getting away from Neji." Naruto told her as he ran for the Hokage Monument.

An Hour later the two stood atop the Hokage Monument, both looking at a beautiful sunset.

'_This, this is the perfect time to tell him, tell him I love Him._' Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun…" Hinata said quietly.

"Huh? Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto asked cheerfully, he was proud of himself since he was able to escape Neji.

"Naruto-Kun, I-I-I Love You!"

Hinata just told Naruto she loves him, how will he react, what will his answer be, will he love her to? Find out next chapter.

(Omg I wrote 3 chapters in one day! And they are still coming!)

Next Chapter 

**The Answer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

I do **not **own Naruto at all, not the characters, story, or whatever.

I am also not making money off this, cause if I was I wouldn't be here talking to you, Id be out buying Naruto things.

Oh right also just letting you know this fan-fic is going to go from when they are all 12 years old, and follow them till they are like 40 or even more so expect like over 100 chapters from this, no Joke.

Chapter 4 _The Answer_

Naruto stood there in shock of what he had just heard, he had no idea what to feel, Happy, Sad, Depressed, Exited. Which one should he chose?

"Hinata, d-did you just say…" Naruto was interrupted.

"Naruto-Kun…I…Love…You…" Hinata slowly walked over to him and hugged him, and began crying.

"Hinata…" Naruto placed his hand on her head, then hugged her back.

"I-I Love you too…"Naruto continued to hug her.

Hinata looked up to his face, his blue eyes glimmered as the sun disappeared behind the Horizon.

Neji stood behind one of the trees and watched the two hug, he turned around and walked back down to the Hyuuga residence, he told his father that Hinata was busy and would most likely not be coming back that night.

Hinata and Naruto turned to the pathway back down the monument, they began walking down it.

"We better get you to your house Hinata-Chan." Hinata looked at him.

'_He called me Hinata-Chan!'_ Hinata smiled and blushed.

"Naruto-Kun, I wouldn't mind staying at your house again, if that's alright." Hinata blushed even more.

"I'd like that." Naruto said to her cheerfully, trying to make the quiet mood a cheerful one.

"Alright Naruto-Kun." She smiled she felt more conferrable talking to him now, she no longer studerd.

Naruto and Hinata walked into the small home.

"You want something to eat?" Naruto asked Hinata

"Sure…" Hinata smiled at him, forgetting she was wearing his jacket.

Naruto made 2 ramen cups and handed Hinata one, and some chopsticks.

"So Hinata-Chan…" Naruto tried to think of something to say. "How did you like the sunset?" Naruto asked her.

"It was beautiful Naruto-Kun" She smiled cheerfully.

They both smiled and began eating.

Naruto swallowed the last of his Ramen "Hinata-Chan…Would-Would you like-t-to-to be my-my Girlfriend?" Naruto asked her, he closed his eyes and crossed his fingers hoping she'd say yes.

Hinata was surprised but also happy at the question.

"Yes-Of Course!" She shouted out of character.

"I'm so happy!" Naruto shouted gleefully he hugged her.

Hinata still not used to being so close to Hinata blushed like mad.

'_H-he he is hugging me again!_' She said to herself.

Hinata awoke the next morning, Naruto on the floor next to the couch, and Hinata on the couch. She smiled at him, and got up, quietly snuck out the door and headed for the Hyuuga residence.

She arrived at the front gate, and went inside, that's were she ran into Neji, as soon as she saw him, she darted off passed him, as she did Neji turned around to try and grab her, but he couldn't. he sighed.

"She's still wearing his jacket, the idiot." Neji said to himself.

Hinata ran down the hall and bumped into her father this time, he looked at her sternly, then got angry. "Who's jacket are you wearing?" He asked trying to keep calm.

She looked down noticing she was still wearing Naruto's jacket.

'_How am I going to explain this?'_ Hinata asked herself.

"Uh..Umm…I gotta go." As she said this she darted off passed him, she took another way to the front of the building and left through the gate as she did earlier.

Hinata is now Naruto's Girlfriend and of course she if happy about it, but now she can hardly face her father, what is she going to do!

Next Chapter 

**What to do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

I do **not **own Naruto at all, not the characters, story, or whatever.

I am also not making money off this, cause if I was I wouldn't be here talking to you, Id be out buying Naruto things.

Oh right also just letting you know this fan-fic is going to go from when they are all 12 years old, and follow them till they are like 40 or even more so expect like over 100 chapters from this, no Joke.

Chapter 5 What to Do… 

Hinata arrived at Naruto's house, she slowly opened the door, and looked at Naruto still sleeping on the floor, she slowly walked across the floor and grabbed her jacket, she then took off Naruto's and placed it on his shoulders, when she did the Naruto's eyes slowly began to open.

"Hi-Na-Ta-Chan? Naruto saw her standing up right next to him.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Naruto rubbed his eyes and sat up, his gently blue eyes filled with question.

'_Naruto-Kun, is awake I really hoped he didn't, what should I do?_'

"I-I was just getting my-my Jacket…" Hinata stared at him, blushing, looking into his crystal blue eyes.

"Oh, I see, do you want something to eat?" Naruto asked her, still half asleep.

"Uhh, Sure, I-I-I still have some time till I go home." She smiled at the boy, he smiled back, then rose from the ground, and went to the kitchen, he came back 6 minutes later with to cups of ramen.

Hinata took a cup and began slurping down the noodles, Naruto looked at her, Hinata looked at him, Naruto smiled a big smile at her, she mirrored it. They both began slurping noodles again.

They both finished up their noodles and layed back on the couch, when a rock flew threw the window, both Naruto and Hinata got up to see who threw it, Sakura stood outside waiting for Naruto to come out.

"Hinata-Chan you might want to hide, if Sakura catches you here shell get the wrong idea and kill me." Hinata chuckled a bit. "Hai." She ran back to the kitchen and peered over the side, she saw Naruto shouting to Sakura.

"Sakura, what's up!" Naruto shouted to the pink haired girl.

"Nothing just wanted to know if you have seen Hinata, her father can't find her anywhere, and he's getting kind of angry!" Sakura shouted back.

Naruto got a really worried look on his face.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sakura asked him.

"Uh, Nothing I'll go find Hinata-Chan.." Naruto told her.

"Hinata-**Chan**? Since when do you call Hinata, Hinata-Chan?" Sakura said, she peeked over his shoulder and Hinata hiding.

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted, Hinata let out a yelp and ducked in the corner of the kitchen.

"NA-RU-TO!" Sakura shouted out running up to him at the speed of light, she punched him straight in the face. "What is Hinata doing in your house?" Sakura yelled at him.

He was going to have a hard time explaining this.

Alright so Sakura caught Hinata in Naruto's House, again, and Naruto has to find a way to explain, in a short amount of time, Can he do it?

Next Chapter 

**Finally a Mission!**

( Alright, I got my first comment, and it was actually a good one, yay, I am more motivated to right now woot! Also Manga Girl you will get your 100 chapters and more, probably not in a weak but you will get them! Eventually, anywho good day.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

I do **not** own Naruto at all, not the characters, story, or whatever.

I am also not making money off this, cause if I was I wouldn't be here talking to you, Id be out buying Naruto things.

Oh right also just letting you know this fan-fic is going to go from when they are all 12 years old, and follow them till they are like 40 or even more so expect like over 100 chapters from this, no Joke.

**Chapter 6**

_**Finally a Mission!**_

Hinata hid her face behind the wall of the kitchen, but still listening to the yelling.

"She-Uh-Um-" Naruto thought for a moment, thinking about what she was doing when he woke up.

"Oh Yah, She was getting her jacket back." Naruto said feeling a little better now, but that wouldn't last for long.

"She lost her jacket like 2 days ago why would she be back for it now!" Sakura continued shouting at the boy.

_Should I just tell her, tell her me and Hinata are going out?_' Naruto asked himself.

"Ok well you see…" Naruto faced away from Sakura trying to hide the red in his face.

"Hinata-Chan, a-and I-I a-are G-go-going o-out" Naruto spoke quietly.

"Huh, I couldn't hear you Naruto, what did you say?" Sakura had a confused look on her face.

"Me and Hinata-Chan are Going Out!" Naruto shouted out, with this both him and Hinata blushed like mad. Sakura just stood there looking at them with a blank stare.

"Hinata is this true?" Sakura asked the now pure red girl.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes." Hinata whispered just loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"But I still want to know why Hinata is in your house even if you are going out, if you have done anything to her, I KILL YOU!" Sakura shouted.

No we haven't done anything like that." Naruto told the girl.

"You better not have!" With that Sakura stomped off still angry.

Naruto closed the door, and Hinata came out, they both laughed a bit and sat down on the couch.

"So Hinata-Chan, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"I'm n-not s-sure." She replied still blushing a bit.

Just then a loud and hard knock came at the door.

"NARUTO!" The sound of Kiba came from outside the door.

"Oh no if he finds you here, he won't ask questions he'll just kill me." Naruto whispered to Hinata, when he finished the girl ran into the kitchen, this time she did not peek out.

Naruto went to the door and opened it, and there stood Kiba.

"Naruto, the Hokage wants to see you, me, and Hinata."

Naruto's face lit up, he knew this had to be a mission, he hadn't been on a mission in over a week so he was excited, so excited he forgot Hinata was supposed to be hiding, he ran over to her and jumped up and down happily.

"Hinata! Hinata! We got a mission finally!" He shouted with this Hinata fell back with a tiny laugh, but that went to a halt, as Kiba came up behind Naruto, and punched him in the back of his head.

"Oops." Was all that he could say, before he started to punch and kick Naruto asking him why Hinata was in his house.

Hinata jumped up. "Kiba-Kun, me and Naruto-kun, a-are g-g-going o-out." She spoke up trying to keep Kiba from punching Naruto any more, Kiba got an angry look on his face, and began punching and kicking Naruto even harder.

"Kiba-Kun! Stop!" Hinata shouted at him.

Kiba, not being used to having Hinata shout at him, stood there frozen.

Naruto got up from the floor.

"Hinata-Chan, you okay?" Naruto asked the dark haired girl.

_Hinata-**chan**! Since when does he call her Hinata-**chan!**_' Kiba shouted in his mind.

"Ugh, lets just get to the Hokage!" Kiba shouted at them and jumped off.

Hinata and Naruto followed him.

Alright so two people know about Naruto and Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba, who else is gonna find out?

**Next Chapter**

**Run!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

I do **not **own Naruto at all, not the characters, story, or whatever.

I am also not making money off this, cause if I was I wouldn't be here talking to you, Id be out buying Naruto things.

Oh right also just letting you know this fan-fic is going to go from when they are all 12 years old, and follow them till they are like 40 or even more so expect like over 100 chapters from this, no Joke.

Chapter 7 Run! 

Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba ran across the rooftops, running for the Hokage's office, there feet knocking against the rooftops made quiet noises.

The group arrived at the Hokage's Building.

"Alright guys, lets go." Kiba said to them.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and smiled.

'_Why does she love him, she should love me!_'Kiba shouted in his mind.

'The bastard, I'll kill him!' Kiba continued, his face grew angrier, he looked over to Naruto, who was still smiling with Hinata. 

"Alright Hinata-Chan, lets go." Naruto told her, and smiled.

"Hai." She smiled at the boy.

"Oh get a room you two!" Kiba shouted at them.

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Kiba." Naruto smiled and started to chuckle a bit.

The group ran up the stairs, and knocked on the door to the Hokage's office.

"Come in!" The sound of Tsunade could be heard through the door.

The group entered the large room.

"I brought them Tsunade-Sama.." Kiba said with an additude.

"Ok…" Tsunade looked at him and then Naruto and Hinata, then realized why Kiba was so mad. Naruto was hugging and playing around with Hinata, she wasn't blushing as much as usual.

'_Are they going out?_' Tsunade asked herself, she just shrugged it off.

"Alright your mission is to guard a package." Tsunade told them knowing that Naruto was going to freak out.

"WHAT! You want us to guard a crummy package!" Naruto shouted at her.

"Hey I DON'T MAKE THE MISSIONS OKAY SO CALM DOWN SHRIMP!" Tsunade countered his yelling.

"Erg." Naruto glared at her. "Fine I'll do it…" Naruto finally gave up.

"Here are the mission details." Tsunade handed Kiba some papers.

He skimmed through them. "What is in the package?"

"Disclosed. He will not tell us."

"When does it start?"

"Tomorrow at 12:00, Don't be late, I will meet you at the front gate.

Alright so the 3 got a new mission to guard an unknown package.

(What, that's it, jeez what else do you want want from me a longer summary, screw you.)

Next Mission 

**Stupid Package!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

I do **not **own Naruto at all, not the characters, story, or whatever.

I am also not making money off this, cause if I was I wouldn't be here talking to you, Id be out buying Naruto things.

Oh right also just letting you know this fan-fic is going to go from when they are all 12 years old, and follow them till they are like 40 or even more so expect like over 100 chapters from this, no Joke.

Chapter 8 Stupid Package! 

Naruto and Hinata stood at the gate, waiting for Kiba and Tsunade, it was already 12:15.

"Heh, at least were alone." Naruto smiled at the girl, and she smiled back at him.

"Ya know I just thought of something, we haven't k-k-ki-kissed yet." Naruto's face went pure red. As did Hinata's.

'_Could he be asking me to k-kiss him?_' Hinata held her face and started shaking back and fourth.

The moment was interrupted, Kiba and Tsunade leapt down the wall of the gate.

"You all ready, sorry I was late I had to do something, me and Kiba met half way here." Tsunade smiled, then pulled out the package, it was a tiny box.

"That it?" Naruto asked her

"Yah." Tsunade replied.

"Looks Puny…" Naruto stared at it with confusion.

"So who wants us to guard it?" Kiba asked

"Some guy from the Village hidden in the Grass. He only told us that much. Well anyways we should get on with this." Tsunade told them

"Alright so like I said before, your mission is to guard this package."

"Ugh, we got it already." Naruto whined.

"So come up with a way to guard the thing." Tsunade told them before flying off.

"Ugh, she just left us here." Kiba complained, holding the package in his hands.

"So, uh what now?" Naruto asked.

"Lets take it to one of your guy's house, and we could guard it there." Kiba suggested.

"My House, wouldn't work." Hinata spoke up.

"Mine either." Kiba told them.

"Ugh, then I guess its my house then." Naruto told them, he enjoyed the fact that Hinata would be in his house, **again**, but it wasn't so good since Kiba would be there.

The group leapt off and headed for Naruto's house.

They all entered the house, it was a wreck just like always.

"Alright, we should try a triangle formation, we will place the package in the middle, and we will all sit in a triangle we will face outwards so keep watch.

They all sat on the ground in the Triangle formation.

After about an hour, Kiba stood up.

"Well I gotta go to the bathroom." Kiba told them.

"Well I have one if you wanna use it." Naruto told him.

"Use one of your bathrooms, please, I'll head to my house, Ill be back in about 20 Minutes, don't you dare do anything to her Naruto." Kiba had a angry look in his eyes, like he was ready to kill someone.

Kiba ran out the door.

As soon as Kiba left, Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Hinata-Chan…" Naruto scooted over to her

'_What am I doing?_' Naruto shouted to himself

"Naruto-Kun?" Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata, both faces were red.

"Nar-uu-tooo!" Kiba stood in the door way…

What is Kiba still doing there? And another important question, what is Naruto going to do about this?

Next Chapter 

**Mission Over!**

Oh yah thanks for the comments everyone, if you were wondering why less chapters are coming out than usuall is because school has started again, but on Friday-Sunday I will probably put maybe 5 chapters each of those days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

I do **not **own Naruto at all, not the characters, story, or whatever.

I am also not making money off this, cause if I was I wouldn't be here talking to you, Id be out buying Naruto things.

Oh right also just letting you know this fan-fic is going to go from when they are all 12 years old, and follow them till they are like 40 or even more so expect like over 100 chapters from this, no Joke.

Chapter 9 

_**Mission Over!**_

Kiba stood in the doorway of the House, his glare strong enough to scare anyone.

"K-K-Kiba what are you d-d-doing here?" Naruto asked him scared.

"I just left, then I noticed you to d-doing this!" Kiba shouted at the boy.

Naruto got up off the ground starting to realize why Kiba was getting upset; Naruto moved over to Kiba and started to whisper.

"You like her don't you Kiba?" Naruto whispered to him

"I-I Don't know what you're talking about!" Kiba shouted at him, forgetting Hinata was still in the room.

Hinata sat on the floor still blushing a bit, but also looking confused.

"You do You do You do." Naruto whispered more crazily this time.

"NO!" Kiba continued his shouting.

'_Damnit he caught me what do I do?_' Kiba asked himself.

Naruto has a creepy smile, that went away in a second.

"Well I know you do like her, or else you would more supportive, of me and Hinata." Naruto told him.

Kiba just stood there staring at him. "Erg, you bastard!" Kiba shouted out, and threw his fist at Naruto, Naruto was hit and knocked down to the ground.

"Kiba-Kun!" Hinata shot up.

"Its okay Hinata-Chan." Naruto got up off the ground, and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I kinda deserved that. Heh Heh Heh…" Naruto chuckled a bit

Kiba looked at both of them with an angry look.

"Sorry Kiba." Naruto said looking partly guilty.

"Ugh, its fine lets just guard the box." Kiba looked at them starting to relax.

"So did she tell you guys how long we were supposed to guard this damned thing?" Kiba asked still a little upset by the whole fact that Hinata and Naruto were together.

"No she didn't, how 'bout we take it up to her office, and ask the old hag?" Naruto suggested.

"Alright, grab the package and we'll go." Kiba instructed Naruto.

Naruto did as told and picked up the package, they all left the house.

"Old Lady Hokage!" Naruto shouted at the door to hokage's office.

Shizune landed behind them along with Tsunade.

"Uhmm, what are you guys doing back here?" Naruto asked the two.

"We are hiding from Kakashi…" Shizune said for Tsunade

"Old ladies play hide and seek?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"Why you little!" Tsunade punched the boy in the head knocking him down.

"If you must know I am hiding from him because I heard rumors that he was going to ask me out." Tsunade told the group.

"Why would Kakashi-sensei want to ask out an old lady like you?" Naruto asked his eyes squinted.

"I dunno, I thought he was into Anko myself, but who knows." Tsunade told him.

"Wait a second, aren't you all supposed to be guarding the box?" Tsunade asked them curiously.

"Well that's why we came here, we needed to ask you how long we are supposed to guard it.." Kiba told her.

"Huh well you were supposed to guard for an hour or so, well why don't you give it back to me and we will call it a day." Tsunade suggested.

"Okay, how could we refuse?" Naruto said tossing her the box.

"Alright mission over." Tsunade made a thumbs up sign.

"Alright well seeya later Kiba!" Naruto shouted as he leapt across rooftops with Hinata, over to the Hyuuga house.

Naruto is taking Hinata to the Hyuuga residence, a place she is starting to become unfamiliar with! How will her dad react?

**Next Mission**

**Naruto's Shadow**

(Thanks everyone for your comments, and for those of you who think I can't pull out 100 chapters or more, just notice how small they are, and I can also throw out about 3 of these a day and 5 a weekday, so yah...)**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**

I do **not **own Naruto at all, not the characters, story, or whatever.

I am also not making money off this, cause if I was I wouldn't be here talking to you, Id be out buying Naruto things.

Oh right also just letting you know this fan-fic is going to go from when they are all 12 years old, and follow them till they are like 40 or even more so expect like over 100 chapters from this, no Joke.

Chapter 10 Naruto's Shadow 

Naruto and Hinata approached the large mansion, Hinata looked at Naruto with a worried look. "Naruto-Kun, father may not approve of us, so please do not mention that we are well you know, going out." Hinata told Naruto.

"Alright I'll be careful not to do anything." Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled at the girl.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun." She smiled back at him.

The too walked through the gates.

"Hey Neji!" Naruto shouted and waved.

Neji who was standing only about 10 feet away, stared at him, confused as to why he was here.

"Naruto?" Neji continued to stare.

"Hinata?" Neji rushed over to you.

"Were have you been!" He yelled at her.

"I-I was sleeping over at Sakura's, her parents were gone for a bit so she wanted someone to sleepover." Hinata lied.

"Is that all?" Neji sighed a sigh of relief.

"But, why is Naruto here?" Neji asked.

"Umm…Well-" Hinata couldn't think of any excuses.

"I found her wandering around outside, so I offered to walk her home." Naruto told Neji for her.

"Oh, Okay, for a second there I thought you were going out, that would be so unsettling." Naruto had a sweat drop going down the back of his head. "Well Hinata-Chan I'll c'yah around." Naruto said that and leapt off.

Hinata watched him fly off, this had been the first time they had been apart since they got together.

The night soon came and Hinata lie in her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Naruto-Kun…"

Hinata sighed and shut here eyes, it had been a long night, her father was majorly upset, and she had to come up with a million different excuses.

Hinata heard a loud sound coming from outside.

"BYAKUUGEN!" Hinata shouted out, her vains popped out of her eyes.

Hinata spotted someone outside her door; she looked through the door, and spotted a spiky haired figure.

The door opened and there stood Naruto.

"Hey Hinata-Chan…"

Naruto snuck into the Hyuuga residence to take Hinata somewhere, where is he gonna take her!

Next Mission 

**First Date? First Kiss!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

I do **not **own Naruto at all, not the characters, story, or whatever.

I am also not making money off this, cause if I was I wouldn't be here talking to you, Id be out buying Naruto things.

Oh right also just letting you know this fan-fic is going to go from when they are all 12 years old, and follow them till they are like 40 or even more so expect like over 100 chapters from this, no Joke.

Chapter 11 First Date? First Kiss! 

Naruto stood in the doorway.

"Hey Hinata-Chan." Naruto smiled at her.

"I just remembered something, we haven't gone on a date yet. So I-I was thinking t-t-that we should g-go o-on a-a-a d-d-da-date." Naruto's face was so many shades of red, Hinata's as well.

"Of, Of course Naruto-Kun!" Hinata told him the answer.

"Cool, so how about I come here around 7:00?" Naruto asked.

"O-Okay." Naruto scratched his cheek, and smiled at her.

"Alright, I'm 'outa here." Naruto smiled at her and flew off, just after he did, Neji rushed in. "Who was just here?" He shouted at her.

"N-No-Nobody." She told him.

"Urg, fine, now get to sleep." He shouted then left.

Hinata walked around the village cheerfully, unlike she had ever before, she smiled all the time she was out.

Hinata wondered different clothing shops, and bought several Kimono's and tons of accessories.

"Hinata?" Sakura stood behind Hinata, wondering why she had so many things in her hands.

"S-Sakura-Chan." Hinata turned around dropping a few things.

"What's with all these clothes and accessories?" Sakura looked at her.

Hinata set everything on the ground and moved to Sakura.

"I-I a-am g-g-going on a date with N-Naruto-Kun."

(Sakura is one of the few who know about the relationship.)

"Heh, Heh, Really." Sakura smiled at her.

"So where's he taking you?" Sakura asked the shy girl.

"I-I don't know yet." Hinata told her.

"Well there is this big festival starting at around 7:00, maybe he's going to take you there." Sakura told her.

"R-R-Really?" Hinata asked her, her eyes filled with hope and joy.

"Yah, I'm pretty sure anyway, then again if I know Naruto he's probably just going to take you to Icharuka's." Sakura said.

"W-Well that's okay, a-as long a-as we a-are having a good t-time." Hinata said feeling a little down now, she went over to her things and picked them up off the ground and started walking off.

"Well anyways good luck!" Sakura shouted to the girl.

"Thank you!" Hinata shouted back.

Hinata was in her room, trying on different things to wear, she had narrowed it down to a pink one with darker pink flowers, and a blue one with light grayscale blue flowers.

(Grayscale colors are not exactly black and white but are close they are near the bottoms or sides of pallets, depending on what pallet layout you use, they are the darker shades.)

She eventually chose the blue one. She put on some other things and waited for Naruto to arrive, surprisingly she was 10 minutes early, finally after about 8 minutes Naruto arrived at her door, he slowly entered it and closed the door.

"You look beautiful Hinata-Chan." He whispered to her, she blushed and he smiled.

"Th-Tha-Thank you Naruto-Kun." Hinata thanked him.

"So are you ready to go?" Naruto asked her.

"H-Hai." Hinata got up off of her bed.

Naruto opened the door for her and let her out, as soon as she left Naruto closed the door and walked along with Hinata.

/Start Short Flashback/

"…But if I know Naruto he's probably just going to take you to Icharuka's."

\End Short Flashback\

Naruto picked Hinata up off the ground and held her in both arms.

"Sorry, but we should hurry." Naruto smiled at her.

"H-H-Hai."

The two kids arrived at a large festival, little game stands could be seen scattered around the area, and food stands were the same way, then the rest of the area was performers.

'_yes, Sakura was wrong he didn't take me to Icharuka's!_' Hinata smiled, then began looking around.

"So Hinata where do you want to go first?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"H-How about over there." Hinata pointed to a game stand with several cute and plushy prizes.

Naruto and Hinata walked over to the stand, they looked to see what kind of game it was, it was one of those toss the ring on the bottles and when a prize games, Naruto looked up at the prizes. "So Hinata which one do you want?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata pointed a small frog. "That one please."

Naruto payed the man at the stand and the man gave him 5 rings, Naruto aimed and fired, he got all five rings on the bottles. "Alright son you got 5 out of 5, you get to choose 2 prizes. "Naruto looked up and pointed at the frog Hinata wanted. "That one, and That one." Naruto pointed at a different frog, this one was red like the frog boss and had a pipe like him to. Naruto handed Hinata the green frog, on it was a little hat. Hinata hugged the frog.

After about 2 hours of playing games and watching performances, and eating, the two ran out of money they could use. "Naruto-Kun, thank you, I had a wonderful time here." Hinata smiled at him. "No Problem, I'd do it any time for you." He smiled back a the girl.

The two sat on the Hokage monument, they had went to this spot after the festival to see the sunset.

The sun started to fall down behind the mountain and the sky flooded with the orange light of the sun, they both looked at each other as the sky went from a dark blue to a bright orange. They both approached each other, and the lips pressed against each others, and timed seemed to freeze as they kissed each other, they both pulled back slowly after a few moments, and looked at each other they're faces both red.

Naruto and Hinata just finished a kiss as the orange sun closed down behind the large mountains surrounding the Village, what will happen next in there relationship?

**Next Chapter**

**Relationships**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**

I do **not **own Naruto at all, not the characters, story, or whatever.

I am also not making money off this, cause if I was I wouldn't be here talking to you, Id be out buying Naruto things.

Oh right also just letting you know this fan-fic is going to go from when they are all 12 years old, and follow them till they are like 40 or even more so expect like over 100 chapters from this, no Joke.

Chapter 12 

_**Relationships**_

Naruto sat on his bed, looking at the frog he had one at the Festival a week ago, he remembered kissing Hinata at the sunset on the Hokage Monument, he remembered all the games they had played, all the performances they had watched, and even all the food stands they had been to.

But he wasn't sure that he would be able to experience again, him and Hinata weren't broken up but after the kiss things started to get a little awkward between them. At first they could barley talk to each other but now they can barley face each other, they both didn't expect to kiss that night.

'_It just happened, just like that._' Hinata and Naruto both thought in there heads as walked down the longs streets of the large hidden village.

Naruto stopped by at Icharuka's and bought some ramen, Naruto quickly slurped it up, said goodbye to Icharuka, and then got up and left.

Hinata went to the flower shop and bought some flowers for the Hyuuga garden.

They both walked identically down the streets, Naruto and Hinata finally bumped into each other not knowing that it was each other they had bumped into.

"O-Oh S-Sorry, I d-didn't m-m-mean t-to." Hinata got off the ground, and looked at the flowers, they were covered in rocks and dirt. "O-Oh no th-the flowers" Hinata picked them up off the ground quickly and started swiping at them trying to get them clean,

Naruto looked at her and noticed it was Hinata.

"H-H-H-Hinata-Chan!" Naruto fell to the ground and looked away.

"W-What are you d-doing here Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata turned away, from Naruto.

"I-I I was just getting flowers for my families garden." Hinata told him.

"Y-You know we s-should really stop doing this, i-i-its, w-well w-we need t-to like b-be able to talk to each other" Naruto told her.

"B-but how? I-I m-mean we k-k-kissed." Hinata asked the boy, still facing away.

Naruto got up and wrapped his arms around the girl.

"We should be able to over come it." Naruto whispered to her.

Her face went red.

"I-I c-can t-try." Hinata told him.

The two still had a little trouble talking to each other but at least they could be with each other now.

The two walked around the city together, in other words this was there second date.

"Naruto would occasionally hug her, but it would be for about only 5 seconds, he was still a little nervous about being so close to her, eventually they ran into Ino and Shikamaru, they were just training, and they came down to grab a bite to eat.

"So what are you two doing together?" Ino asked Hinata and Naruto.

"Uh, just grabbing a couple things from the shops, that's all."

'_That's right those two don't know about me and Hinata._' Naruto thought.

"Huh, you know you and Hinata look pretty good together, kinda like…a couple." Ino looked at them with a sinister smile.

When the two heard that there faces went bright red.

"Naruto-Kun I-I s-should b-be g-going now bye." Hinata ran off to her home.

It has been over 2 months since then, almost everybody knows about Hinata and Naruto, and the people who were mad before have pretty much gotten over it.

_It is about the time now when Naruto goes on his 3 year training._

/Flash Back/

Naruto approached the large gate, he stood there with Hinata behind him.

"Naruto-Kun, how long will you be gone?" Hinata asked him.

"3 Years." Naruto told her with a depressed look on his face.

"Naruto lets go.." Jiraya stood in front of the blonde haired boy.

"Alright, goodbye Hinata-Chan."

/Flash Back Over/

Naruto has gone away for 3 years, what will Hinata do when he comes back?

Next Chapter 

**Naruto's Back!**

(Thanks everyone who has commented, all 5 of you, I would really like to here all of your opinions on the story so please review as well as read, even if you give a bad review I would really like to know THanks.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**

I do **not** own Naruto at all, not the characters, story, or whatever.

I am also not making money off this, cause if I was I wouldn't be here talking to you, Id be out buying Naruto things.

Oh right also just letting you know this fan-fic is going to go from when they are all 12 years old, and follow them till they are like 40 or even more so expect like over 100 chapters from this, no Joke.

**Chapter 13**

_**Naruto's Back!**_

Naruto stood atop one of the buildings, his blonde hair waved gently in the wind.

_Hinata-Chan, I'm back._' Naruto thought, he smiled and flew down around the village.

" Naruto, welcome back." A figure stood behind him.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Naruto said scratching the back of his neck.

"Naruto, its me." The figure spoke quietly.

Naruto turned around to see a hooded figure, he wore a teal coat, and a pair of black sunglasses.

"S-Shino?" Naruto asked.

"Good you do remember me."A small smile could be seen behind Shino's coat.

(I know this isn't exactly like the manga's scene but I'm kinda at school so I cant check.)

Kiba arrived on a giant dog, holding onto his headband.

"Yo Naruto." Kiba landed on the ground.

"Yo Kiba! Where's Akamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Im on him!" Kiba told him.

"That's Akamaru!" Naruto shouted out.

"Huh, whats so different about him?" Kiba asked.

"He's a lot bigger!" Naruto shouted

"Huh, I guess I never noticed since I'm always with him." Kiba said.

"So have you guys seen Hinata-Chan." Naruto asked them.

"Yah, but she ran off once I told her you were coming back today." Kiba told him.

Naruto noticed part of a jacket wave behind one of the buildings, Naruto rushed over to it.

He swirved around to see Hinata quivering.

"Hey Hinata-Chan!" Naruto shouted with glee.

Hinata stood there for a moment then her face went red, then she fell to the ground, she had fainted. Naruto just smiled. "Same old Hinata." He picked her up and darted to his house.

Hinata woke up in a familiar room, it seemed untouched by time. "Naruto-Kun?" Hinata stared at the ceiling of the house.

Naruto came up to her, holding two cups of ramen. "Yo, Hinata-Chan." Naruto smiled at her, handing her one. She sat up on the couch. "Arigato." She thanked him. "Naruto-Kun, welcome back." She smiled at him, he smiled back. "You look awesome as ever Hinata-Chan." He complimented her.

"T-Thank you Naruto-Kun.." Hinata blushed.

"So what have you been up to Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked her.

"J-Just normal missions, nothing to exciting." She said still blushing.

"Heh, that must suck." Naruto said, slurping down some of his Ramen.

"Y-Yah." Hinata said slurping down Ramen in unicen with Naruto.

"So Hinata, what do ya wanna do?" Naruto asked her.

"H-How a-about y-you go say h-hi t-to everyone." Hinata told Him.

Naruto nodded. "Well you can stay here if you want, or you can go home, so well please lockup when you leave." Naruto tossed here some keys, smiled, then ran out the door.

(_Alright I'm going to go all the way passed the mission that's coming up, and just assume Sasuke doesn't come back…yet…and that Sai Bastard is with them still_)

"Naruto-Kun…" Hinata lay on Naruto's couch staring at the ceiling, since Naruto gave her the keys, she pretty much stayed there all the time, and only goes home to sleep.

"Whats taking him so long?" Hinata asked herself.

Naruto finally walked through the door. "Hey Hinata-Chan." Naruto smiled at her.

"Whatcha want for dinner tonight?" Naruto asked her cheerfully.

"How about some Ramen at Icharuka's." Hinata suggested.

"Sure." Naruto agreed.

"Hey I'm going to meet up with Kiba and Shino for training you wanna come?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Okay." She said cheerfully and got up off of the couch.

They both walked out of the door and headed to the training areas.

Hinata and Naruto found Kiba and Shino practicing in one of the training areas.

"Alright you guys, don't hold back I want to see everything you learned, while I was gone." Naruto told them, Shino kept quiet as usual.

"Don't worry I wont!" Kiba shouted to him.

Naruto held up his open palm, a flurry of lights started for his palm and soon a large ball of chakra was swirling in his palm. He then dashed at Shino, Shino jumped out of the way, Naruto grabbed his wrist and forced it twords Kiba, who just smiled, once the ball of Chakra was about 5 feet away, Kiba disappeared, Naruto fell to the ground, and the ball exploded into a whirlwind, dust clouds flooded the area, once they disappeared a crater covering 4 of the 10 training grounds appeared. Kiba and Shino stared in aw.

"Oops, to much power." Naruto scratched the back of his neck, he held up his hand, it was covered in burn marks.

_If that had hit, I would be dead right now!_' Kiba thought to himself.

"Naruto-Kun, are you okay?" Hinata ran over to him and grabbed his hand, she spotted burn marks. "Chakra Burn?" She hadn't seen this before, only heard of it.

"Naruto-Kun, you should have Tsunade-Sama look at your hand." Hinata told him.

"Alright, sorry Shino, Kiba, I'll be back soon, I gotta go see Granny Tsunade." Naruto shouted well walking off with Hinata.

Hinata and Naruto are heading to Tsunade's to check out Naruto's hands, what will she say? The heck I know, I haven't written it yet.

**Next Chapter**

**Chakra Burn!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**

I do **not** own Naruto at all, not the characters, story, or whatever.

I am also not making money off this, cause if I was I wouldn't be here talking to you, Id be out buying Naruto things.

Oh right also just letting you know this fan-fic is going to go from when they are all 12 years old, and follow them till they are like 40 or even more so expect like over 100 chapters from this, no Joke.

* * *

Chapter 14 

**Chakra Burn : Birth**

**Q&A**

**Q: **Why is Naruto blushing so much once he gets with Hinata

**A: **He's never had anyone love him as much as Hinata has and its his first time dating someone so of course he's gonna get nervous.

If you wanna find something out just post in reviews your questions and I'll answer them here.

* * *

"…" Naruto and Hinata walked along side each other the village seemed frozen and cold nobody was there but Hinata and Naruto, his hand began to sting, when they did he dropped down to the ground, grasping his hands, Hinata ducked down to his level, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Naruto-Kun, its okay well be there so-" Hinata was cut off by the sound of barking, it was Akamaru, standing next to the large dog was Kiba and Shino. "Kiba-Kun Shino-Kun? What are you doing here?" Hinata got up and pushed her hair out of the way again. 

"We were worried about Naruto, does he need help?" Kiba asked, as a swarm of bugs slowly made there way to Naruto, who still sat on the ground grasping his hands, they lifted him from the ground and became a flying carpet for him. "Hinata get on me and Kiba will follow on foot." Shino told her.

Hinata did as told and got on to the bugs, the carpet made of bugs flew off to the office.

The two stepped into the Hokages office.

"Old Lady!" Naruto shouted out.

She wasn't there, nobody answered,

Naruto slowly made his way to the window the overlooked the entire city, the city seemed gray, no life no movement, no color, just dull gray, he darted and turned around to were Hinata was, as soon as he did his eyes shot wide open, because in Hinata's place was the Demonic Fox, that lived inside his body.

"Dreams and Life, are they not the same?" A familiar voice echoed through the area.

"Fox…Where is Hinata-Chan!" Naruto shouted at the demon.

"Even in a dream you call her Hinata-Chan…" The voice echoed out again.

"Naruto-Kun…" Hinata sat next to a bed, that Naruto was sleeping in.

Tsunade walked in. "What is wrong with him." Hinata asked.

"…" Tsunade stared at her, then went into another room were Shizune waited.

"How can we tell her? She doesn't know about the demon inside Naruto, and if she figures out that the fox is the one that made him this way, who knows what will happen." Tsunade whispered to Shizune.

Tsunade and Shizune left the room to find and empty room, Hinata and Naruto were both gone.

"Damn it…She took him…" Tsunade sighed.

"Send someone to get the following…"

Hinata flew through the village, with Naruto on her back, the wind pressing against her face.

Next Chapter 

A Demon Inside : Hinata's Struggle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**

I do **not** own Naruto at all, not the characters, story, or whatever.

I am also not making money off this, cause if I was I wouldn't be here talking to you, Id be out buying Naruto things.

Oh right also just letting you know this fan-fic is going to go from when they are all 12 years old, and follow them till they are like 40 or even more so expect like over 100 chapters from this, no Joke.

Chapter 15 

**A Demon Inside : Hinata's Struggle**

**Notes**

**This is going to be a short chapter, not normal short but like chapter 1 short.**

Hinata sat in the corner of the city, Naruto's head rested on her lap.

'_I don't care that he has a Demon inside him…I don't…I don't!' _Hinata shouted in her head.

"Hinata!" Kiba stood atop one of the buildings.

Hinata glared at him with angry eyes, Kiba was shocked at this.

"Have you come to take us back to the Hokage!" She shouted out, being very out of character.

"What are you talking about, I was just wondering if you wanted to get some training in…But you look a little busy." Kiba said to her.

"S-Sorry…Things a-are jus-t a l-little intense right-" She just stopped moving and talking as a pair of shadow hands moved up her body, holding her tightly.

"Sorry Hinata." Kiba said jumping from the roof, Shikamaru approached her from the right.  
"Tsunade, told us you kidnapped Naruto, she never said why, just to bring you both back, please don't struggle." Shikamaru told her, as walked twords her still body.

Hinata began pulling away yanking her body.

'_Naruto I won't let them take us away…Never…I will never let them take us away…_"

Hinata pulled at her arm, the shadow just held her back.

"Let us go!" Hinata screamed out, with that Shikamaru and Kiba stepped back a step surprised at her. She pulled and pulled her arm, the shadow on her body faded away, she picked up Naruto and began running, Shikamaru and Kiba chased after her.

Hinata bumped into a girl while running Hinata fell to the ground. "Hinata do not run away!" Sakura looked down at her, Kiba and Shikamaru stood behind Hinata.

"NO! NO! NO!" Hinata shouted holding onto Naruto, she felt a hand stroke her hair, her eyes widened. "Naruto-Kun…?" She asked, then looked down to see his blue eyes. "Hinata-Chan, its okay, lets go…" Naruto smiled at her. "You guys got it from here, I-I gotta go, Akamaru needs to be taken care of." Kiba leapt across the city, tears trickling down his cheeks.

Next Chapter 

**Kiba-Kun… : Kiba's Depression.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**

I do **not** own Naruto at all, not the characters, story, or whatever.

I am also not making money off this, cause if I was I wouldn't be here talking to you, Id be out buying Naruto things.

Oh right also just letting you know this fan-fic is going to go from when they are all 12 years old, and follow them till they are like 40 or even more so expect like over 100 chapters from this, no Joke.

Chapter 16 

**Kiba-Kun… : Kiba's Depression.**

Naruto and Hinata walked out of Tsunade's office, naruto's hands bandages up.

"Sorry Hinata, I didn't want you to find out about the Demon Fox, until you seemed ready, but we still love each other so, it all came out good." Naruto smiled at her.

"I am kind of worried I mean if the fox caused your chakra to go out of controlled, aren't you worried about it?" Hinata asked him, holding onto his hand.

"I guess but, being me I guess I'm just used to it." He told her.

"Well please be careful, Naruto-kun." Hinata said to him as they headed to Naruto's House.

"Kiba!" Kiba's older sister shouted at him. "Get out of there!" She banged on the door.

Kiba just sat on his bed, Akamaru sat on the floor looking at him sorrowfully.

'_I thought I was over this, over Hinata, but I just can't get over her, I love her._' Kiba thought to himself.

"I still don't understand why a good girl like her would go out with someone as wild and crazy as him." Kiba said to himself.

"Nobody knows how love works, so don't question how come." Kiba's sister said crawling through the window.

"But I love her, she is dear to me!" Kiba shouted to her.

"Brother…"

"Naruto….Naruto…..Naruto….NAR-U-TO!" Naruto looked up to see Sakura staring at him with an annoyed look.

"Huh, what do you want, wait were is Hinata-Chan?" Naruto darted up to see Hinata asleep next to him, under the covers with him.

"How long…Have you been doing this?" Sakura stared at him.

"What are you saying, nothing happened were both dressed, we just live togeth-" Naruto was cut off by Hinata waking up.

"Naruto-Kun…You sleep well." She asked with a smile, then noticed an angry Sakura looking at both of them. "You two…" Sakura grabbed them both by the head and pulled them out of their bed, and through them at the wall, they both collided with it, the house crashed down.

"Hey Kiba…Do you mind if we stay here for a while…" Naruto and Hinata looked at him with hurt eyes, "Sakura found us sleeping in the same bed, so she hurt us, and destroyed our house." Naruto explained to Kiba

"Sleeping….Together….Bed…." Kiba studdered.

"No Kiba not like that we just sleapt together you know Zs." Naruto told him.

"Oh…Well okay I have an extra room." Kiba told them then let them in, he lead them to the extra room. "How long you guys gonna stay here?"

"How long was it Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Hmm she said shed find us a house and pay for it since she broke ours, so about a weak at the most." Hinata said to both of the boys.

"Alright well you guys be good around the dogs, they've been a little well you know, wild lately we don't know why yet though." Kiba opened the door, the whole set of dogs came to the door to inspect there new roomatates.

Naruto and Hinata made there way through the dogs and the door, they set there stuff down, on the bed, the dogs curled up next to it and some went into them.

"They must not be trained nin-dog yet." Naruto said to Hinata

Next Chapter 

**Kiba-Kun : Dragon Dog**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

I do not own Naruto in any way, I don't own the story, characters, or whatever, the one who does own these things is Masashi Kishimoto, he owns it all and is a lucky guy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 17 : Kiba-Kun… : Demon Dog**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Naruto-Kun…" Hinata's voice could be heard from Kiba's room which was right across the hallway.

"_Erg…What is he doing to her!" _Kiba asked himself.

"Na-Naruto-Kun…" Hinata continued.

"_That's it!_" Kiba leapt out of his room, and burst into Hinata and Naruto's.

"Naruto you get awa…Um Hinata what are you doing?" Kiba asked her, she lay on the bed holding tightly to a pillow, continuing to call out to Naruto in her dreams.

"She-She's asleep?"Kiba stared at her.

"Hey Kiba what are you doing in our room?" Naruto said holding a glass of water, walking down the hall way to his room.

"Naruto-Kun…" Hinata said again, this time Naruto had made it into the room.

"Kiba, are-are you spying on her!" Naruto shouted forgetting that Hinata was sleeping.

"Wait what is she doing?" Naruto asked him.

"I dunno I heard saying your name over and over again I thought that you were doing _something_ to her, so, I ran in, then found her here like this." Kiba explained to Naruto.

"Well okay, if that's all I'm gonna head to sleep, I'm pretty tired." Naruto told him walking into the room taking off his jacket and shoes.

"'kay, well don't do anything to her." Kiba said closing the door.

Naruto made his way to Hinata, who was hugging the pillow, he kissed Hinata on the cheek, pet most of the dogs and laid on the bed, he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep with his arms holding onto Hinata.

Hinata and Naruto mumbled in their sleep, they lay on the bed still holding onto each other, the dogs lay their heads on top of Hinata and Naruto's legs.

This peaceful moment was interrupted though, as Kiba burst through the door.

"Wakeup! Wakeup!" he shouted out, Hinata and Naruto leapt from the bed looking around madly.

"What'd you wake us up for?" Naruto asked, pulling on his jacket.

"If your going to live here your going to follow our rules and lifestyle." Kiba told them.

"Yah but st-" Naruto started but was interrupted by Kiba.

"I wasn't finished, one of the things we do everyday is Training early in the morning."

"Like 3:00am in the morning?" Naruto gave Kiba an annoyed look.

"Yes 3:00am…" Kiba told him matching his annoyed look.

"C'mon Naruto-Kun, lets go." Hinata told him.

"Alright." He agreed, got up, grabbed his jacket, and put it on.

The whole family moved to the training grounds.

"Alright everyone training areas 1,2,3,4,5,6,8, and 9 are open for use." A Instructor from the Inuzuka clan shouted to the group, as she finished speaking the rest of the clan went to the training areas, Naruto and Hinata moved over to the large hole in the ground which used to be training field number 7, Naruto's mind was flooded with images of the fox demon, and the encounter he hand after his Rasengan incedent.

"Hey, Hey Hinata!" Kiba came running towards the girl.

"Hey Hinata you want to be training partners for now?" Kiba asked the girl.

"Uh, Naruto-Kun, is it okay?" Hinata asked the blonde haired boy who was still gazing at the hole he had made in the ground.

"Oh, Well okay, sure have fun." Naruto told them not even knowing what the question was.

He stared back into the rather large crater, thinking of the experience he hand when he came back from this same training ground.

"Fox Demon what are you doing to me?" Naruto asked the demon in his mind, there was no response from the demon.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata's voice snapped Naruto out of his trance.

"Hinata-Chan?" Naruto looked around to see Hinata running to him.

When Hinata got close enough to Naruto she had a wild and crazy look on her face, she head butted him, then in a puff of smoke Ino appeared were Hinata was.

"INO!" Naruto shouted and pushed her off him.

"Wait why are you up this early, and her with the Inuzukas?" Naruto asked the girl as he got up from the ground.

"Well Shikamaru's mom makes him get up at around 4:00am so he forces me to come train, and him and Kiba have become friends so he decided to take me along with there training today.

"4:00am? What time is it now?"Naruto asked her.

"Like, 5:00am...Why?" Ino told him.

"I-I dozed off for 2 Hours, wheres Hinata-Chan!" Naruto asked the blonde girl.

"Over there with Kiba…Why? Its not like there doing anything." Ino said, Naruto began running to Hinata, but he never seemed to get close to her, soon everything went gray but Hinata and Naruto, Hinata turned and faced Naruto.

"Naruto-KUUN!" Hinata began transforming into a red demon fox.

"DEMON WHY ARE THESE THINGS HAPPENING!" Naruto shouted at the demon fox. It only smiled at the boy.

"You will die!" The Demon Fox spoke out and disappeared, the gray faded away and Naruto awoke from the ground next to the large crater in the ground, Ino was no where in sight.

"Hinata-Chan?" Naruto said to the open area, he got up from the ground and looked around for Hinata, he found her just about to start training with Kiba.

"It was all a dream…" Naruto said to himself…

Next Chapter 

_**Naruto's Birthday!**_

_Naruto is having his first birthday party!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

I do not own Naruto in any way, I don't own the story, characters, or whatever, the one who does own these things is Masashi Kishimoto, he owns it all and is a lucky guy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 18: Naruto's Birthday!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Apologies**

_I am sorry my chapters have been very random and not-well written, please forgive me they will be better from now on, sorry, oh yah thanks for the comments._

Naruto walked around the Inuzuka residence, continuing down the halls exploring every last bit of the building he had been living in for over a week, Hinata had gone off shopping and he had nothing to do. "I'm so bored…" Naruto mumbled, he released a sigh, and sat down on the ground leaning against the wall, he moved his head so that his eyes stared into the ceiling. "I wonder if Hinata-Chan came back yet." Naruto thought for a moment.

"I'm gonna go find her." Naruto got up from the ground quickly, and rushed to the front door of the Inuzuka home, he rushed open the door, to find Sakura standing there, about ready to knock.

"N-Naruto. I-I um found a house for you, it's on the Hokage monument so its a little ways from the city, so where's Hinata?"

"T-T-The Monument…" There was a small pause as Naruto got a very happy and excited look on his face. "AWSOME!" He shouted out, jumping up and down.

Hinata walked around picking up food from stands and paying for them, as she wondered around, getting food, she began to wonder.

"_When is Naruto-Kun's Birthday?I've never heard him mention it to anyone before…_" Hinata asked herself.

"Maybe Tsunade-Sama knows." Hinata said running towards the Hokage Building, trying to keep the things she bought safe from falling.

"_Naruto's Birthday?...Hmmm I believe it is next week…_" Tsunade had told Hinata 45 minutes ago. "This is great!" Hinata shouted running back to Kiba's Home

Hinata approached the large building, to find Sakura standing at the door, and hearing a happy Naruto.

"Hi Sakura." Hinata approached the girl.

The pink haired girl turned around to see Hinata.

"Oh just the person we wanted to see, I found you guys a house!" Sakura shouted out.

"Sakura, tell her where!" Naruto shouted.

"Alright, Alright, I got you two a nice house on the Hokage Monument." Sakura told her with a smile.

"Ho-ho-Hokage Monument!" With that Hinata fainted.

"Heh, it's been forever since I've seen her do that." Naruto smiled, and picked her up.

"Alright Sakura, I'll get our things then you can show it to us, and thanks Sakura." Naruto said as he ran into the house holding onto Hinata, he ran into the room and set Hinata down on the bed, he began packing there things.

"Huh…Naruto what are you doing?" Kiba asked standing in front of the open door.

"Oh, Sakura found us a new house so we-I mean, I am packing for us, Hinata kinda fainted when she heard where the house was." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, well alright, umm...C'yah guys later…" Kiba stood there then walked off.

"_Hinata is leaving…Darn it…I-I couldn't do anything to get her to like me…_" Kiba walked down the hall with a sad look on his face.

Hinata and Naruto walked up the large path leading to their new home, they both had happy looks on there face, since the Hokage monument is where they first kissed.

The group of three walked up the large path to find a small house, it looked nice and cozy, and they only had to walk a small bit to get to the edge of the Hokage Monument.

"Thank you so much Sakura." They both said at the same time.

"Wow this place is amazing, there is a great view of the village and everything!" Naruto shouted looking out of the door.

"Yah, it is." Hinata said smiling.

'_I wonder what I can do for his birthday…Hmm…I got it!_' She blushed a little, and began unpacking her things. Naruto came and began unpacking everything he had, which was mainly ramen.

Hinata sat on the edge of the Hokage Monument, staring down at the village, there were only 2 days left until Naruto's Birthday, she was a little nervous, about what she had planned.

'_I-I-I hope he likes it…_'

_1 Day to Naruto's Birthday, Hinata and Naruto have been living in their new house for 4 days, and Hinata had gotten everything ready for Naruto's birthday party._

Hinata scurried around the house picking everything she could up off the ground, and wiping the floors.

'_Tomorrow has to be perfect for him!'_ Hinata continued cleaning the house.

"Hinata-Chan? Why are you cleaning up so much?" Naruto stood in front of the girl.

"Uh-Uh-Uh, just cleaning up. T-That's all." Hinata explained trying to be calm.

"But your stuttering again, you only do that when your trying to hide something or your nervous." Naruto questioned her.

"N-No I'm just a little cold, that's all." When she finished saying that, an orange jacket was placed on her back.

"Well you need anything? Since you're working so hard." Naruto asked her.

"No, Thank you, Naruto-Kun." She smiled and blushed at the same time.

"No, I should be thanking you." He smiled then kissed her gently and started walking away, leaving Hinata blushing more than usual.

**Next Chapter**

**Naruto's Birthday : The Big Day!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sweet Jesus, it has been forever since I updated, what I was doing was reading the manga and watching the anime, also same goes for bleach.**

**Anywho heres the Disclaimer.**

You know the drill I don't own the damn show, you get it now right?

**Disclaimer Done**

Hinata walked down the hall.

"Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun"

Hinata repeated to herself as she walked down the hallway of her new home.

"Its Complete!"

Hinata shouted out, knowing that Naruto was not around to hear it, he had run back down to the village to get some food, and he had just left, the time of day was around 8:00 pm, Hinata walked into the living room.

"Hinata! Is everything complete?"

Sakura and Ino asked the Girl.

"Yah, is everyone here?"

Hinata asked the two girls.

"Yah, but lets go through the list to be sure, lets see, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru, suprisingly Shino, Tsunade, Sai, Kakashi, Jiraya, Shizune, Temari, Gaara, Lee, Gai, Neji, Ten-Ten, and Kiba, yep they are all here."

Ino told the anxious girl.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

Naruto was outside the house, everyone hid behind something.

Naruto walked through the front door.

"SUPRISE!"

Naruto fell back in suprise, as everyone jumped out with smiles on there face, except for Gaara, Neji, and Shino.

"E-E-Everyone, Why are you all here?"

Naruto asked getting up off the ground.

"Were all here to celibrate your birthday!"

They all shouted back at him.

"Oh!OH!OH MY GOD! You all knew about my BIRTHDAY!"

Naruto jumped up, and down!"

The PArty went on and Naruto had fun with everyone, he opened gifts and had Ramen instead of a Cake (:p lol) Naruto had a small tournament with those willing to fight, soon it came time for everyone to leave only Hinata and Naruto stayed, they both sat on the edge of the Hokage monument they stared upon the village, the lights had gone out, and everyone was asleep.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan, for the party and so much more."

Naruto smiled at her.

"It was no problem Naruto-Kun, I'd do anything for the one I live."

Hinata blushed, and smiled back.

They both looked at each other, they slowly moved closer to eachother untill there lips met...

** - Next Chapter - **

** - Hinata and Naruto, to teen who are in love with each other, they stayed with each other - over night, there love never to die, untill... - **

** - Next Chapter : Babies! - **


	20. Chapter 20

**Start Disclaimer.**

You know the drill I don't own the damn show, you get it now right?

**Disclaimer Done**

Naruto awoke early in the morning, Naruto was in his bed, staring at the cieling, thinking about what he and Hinata had done the night before.

Hinata sat on the couch in the living room, drinking what was left of her Ramen, she to was thinking about what she and Naruto had done the night before.

Naruto put on his new orange jacket, it had a red Konoha Leaf Symbol on the back, and the design was a gradient of black to orange, black started on the top, he had gotten it from Sakura during his party.

"Na-Naruto-Kun, Go-Good Mor-Morning."

Hinata blushed as he walked in, he blushed just as much as her.

"Whe-When d-did you wake u-up?"

Naruto asked Hinata, as he sat down on the couch.

"Ju-Just a little while a-ago."

Hinata told him as she started to curl up.

"A-About L-Last Ni-Ni-Night-"

Naruto was cut off by Hinata.

"-It's ok Naruto-Kun."

She blushed even more since the topic was being brought up.

Two knocks came from the door, Naruto and Hinata jumped up apon hearing them.

"What the?"

Naruto ran over to the door, and slowly opened it.

There stood Shikamaru.

"You two have fun last night?"

Shikamaru chuckled.

"Sorry but Ino forced me and Chouji to stay and watch."

Shikamaru smiled.

"Wh-WHAT!"

Naruto shouted out at him.

"So-So you saw...What-We-Did!"

Naruto's face went red.

"Yah, we did, but thats not why im here, Tsunade wanted to see you, Hinata, Kiba, and Sakura, for a mission or something, you better get going."

Naruto's face was still red, as he nodded.

"Alright, and please don't tell anyone else! Sakura will kill me!"

Naruto begged.

"Alright I won't tell, c'yah."

Shikamaru leapt back off to the village.

"H-EY HINATA-CHAN! We Got a-"

He stopped as he noticed Hinata coming out of there room with everything ready to go for a mission.

"Y-You Heard, even about?"

"About what? I heard we had a mission thats all.."

Hinata cut him off.

"Ok, lemee go get my stuff and i'll be right there."

Naruto said rushing into their room, he came out 5 minutes later with everything ready to go.

"Alright lets head out!"

Naruto said as he began to walk out the door, hmmm Ive always wanted to try something, Hinata i'll meet you down there.

Naruto said jumping off the edge of the cliff.

"RASENGAN SPIN!"

Naruto formed two rasengans in his hands, he began to twirl around while he fell, the rasengans seemed to be releasing chakra in a spiral, they seemed to speed up his fall, even though it seemed he would be seriously hurt from this fall he just smiled.

"Five, four, three, two, one...!"

Naruto moved the Rasengan balls below him, right befor he hit the ground, this stopped naruto instantly, and caused him to hover, the balls slowly came together then created a bomb like release of the two rasengans, he then fell to the ground.

"THAT WAS AWSOME!"

Naruto shouted out as blood started to fall from his nose, he wiped it off and ran over to the trail, where Hinata was sitting down, she looked up and saw Naruto smiling at her.

"Naruto-Kun please don't do that again..."

Naruto's smile faded away.

"Sorry Hinata-Chan, I had just learned the new technique, I learned it while I was...Nevermind, we better get going."

He smiled at her, and helped her up.

"A-Alright."

Hinata hugged him, then they both ran to the Hokage Tower, they both made it up there, there they saw Tsunade, Sakura, Kiba, and Shizune, they all glared at Naruto...In a split second, Naruto knew what was going on.

'_IIINNNOOO, she told everyone!'_

"HINATA!" "NARUTO!"

Kiba and Sakura shouted at the same time, they both rushed over to the person they shouted at.

"How could you do that with HIM!"

Kiba shouted at Hinata.

"Why would you do that to such a nice girl!"

Sakura shouted at Naruto and hit him in the head.

"Why are you guys getting angry at us!"

Naruto shouted at them.

"Be-Besides is it any of your business to know what we do?"

Hinata added.

"Hmph."

Kiba and Sakura both turned around and went over to Tsunade.

"Anyways back to your mission."

Tsunade started.

"This is a D-Rank Mission you are to guard 2 Royal Babies, I believe Naruto and Sakura had a mission in this country, with the bridge builder, you will be taking the Great Naruto bridge to get there...Seems they named the bridge after you Naruto."

NAruto smiled.

"Here is the rest of the information, you can read it on your way there."

Tsunade handed them all a piece of paper then told them to go.

** - Next Chapter - **

** - Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba, have to guard 2 Royal babies, they must travel accross the Great Naruto Bridge to get to their destination. - **

** - Next Chapter : Bridge Builder and the Royal Babies. - **


	21. Chapter 21

"**Naruuutooo..."**

**"Naruuutooo..."**

**"Naruutoo..."**

**"Naruto..."**

**"**Naruto-Kun..."

"Huh...? Hinata-chan?..."

"NO YOUR!-"

**--Disclaimer---**

I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

**--End--------------**

Naruto awoke to the sound of babies crying, this sound made him jump up, hitting Hinata's head, they both fell down to the floor knocked out.

After about thirty minutes they both woke up to find the babies crawling on them.

"Babies? Huh! BABIES!"

Naruto shouted out.

Hinata jumped up as Naruto Shouted out.

"Whats wrong Naruto!-kun?"

She asked rubbing her head.

"Eh, I just forgot that we were gaurding these kids."

Naruto chuckled a bit holding one of the kids out in the air.

"Naruto-kun!"

Hinata grabbed the baby Naruto was holding and held him, curled up in her arms.

"You have to hold them like this."

Hinata told him.

"Oh, okay, my bad."

Naruto said picking up the other baby, he held it correctly in his arms and staired at it.

"heh, hes kinda cute."

Naruto smiled, he set the baby gently on the ground, and it crawled off into its room.

Hinata did the same.

They both walked into the kitchen, were they found Sakura, and Kiba fighting, Naruto and Hinata both let out a sigh.

"Can't you to just be nice to each other?"

Naurot asked them.

"NO!"

Kiba and Sakura shouted at him.

"Uhh...Kiba-Kun please..."

Hinata stared at him.

"Ugh...Fine I'll try."

Kiba got up and left the room.

"Eh, anyways who's house are we in, I kinda forgot alot of stuff, my mind was on other things."

Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto you don't recognize the house?"

Sakura asked him.

"No sorry."

Naruto said giving a fake smile.

"Naruto...Its Tazuna's house...Man...your so stupid sometimes."

Sakura told him.

"Ta-Tazuna? Where is he? And Inari?"

Naruto shouted out, in excitment.

"Hes out with Inari, hetting food."

Sakura told Naruto.

"Oh, well ok I'll wait!'

Naruto said eagerly, walking into the living room.

Hinata quickly followed him.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, were did Kiba go?"

Naruto asked.

"Kiba-kun probably left for a walk, but we should be more worried about the babies, we are supposed to be gaurding them."

Hinata said walking into the babies room, they found the two children asleep on a pillow that somehow made its way to the ground.

Kiba walked along the streets, thousands of people now lived in the city, before there was about 200 people.

"Humph, stupid Naruto he had to do _That _ to Hinata, erg..."

Kiba kicked a stone, he decided to just sit in one of the alley ways and think about things.

"_Damnit how are we going to get those two kids, boss wants them by tonight but I heard they have skilled ninja guarding the damn things."_

Two shady looking men were talking in the alleyway, Kiba couldn't help but overhear them.

"_huh, hey look at that kids headband, he's from the leaf village, he must be one of those ninja."_

"_He doesn't look so tough lets take him out now."_

"_Yah"_

The two ninja approached Kiba.

"Wadda you want!"

Kiba turned his head to face them.

"Humph."

The two men chuckled, they took out two kunai and charged at kiba.

"I wont even have to use any jutsu if thats all ya got."

Kiba chuckled he grabbed their wrists, and threw them both back into a fence.

"Damn you brat!"

The two got up and charged again this time running in zigzags.

"Humph, you guys are weak."

Kiba ducked and spin kicked one of the guys down, then headbutted the other in the stomach, they both lay on the ground knocked out.

"_I better head back"_

Kiba thought.

**--Chapter Preview----**

Kiba was attacked in an alleyway on his walk, and he knows that most likley more will attack.

**--End Preview----**

**--Advertisment---**

Be on the lookout for my next story, The Small town of Red Wind, this story will be packed with action and horror, dont miss it.

**--End Advertisment---**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 : Reunien.**

Naruto sat on the edge of the house waiting for Inari and Tazuna to arrive home, he began to swing his legs.

"Man where are they, they should have been home by now."

Naruto complained, he lept from the roof and hit the ground.

Hey saw two figures walking down the road.

"Hey Inari! Tazuna!"

Naruto shouted out running twords the two.

but the area surrounding him, blacked, and the two figures standing in front of him, began to glow red, theyre shape began to change and soon the Demon Fox was standing in front of him.

**"Boy!"**

"Fox what do you want?"

"**Leave this mission, and get back to training, I wish to devour that Sasuke child as soon as possible"**

"like I told you before, you arent going to devour him!"

"**It is not your choice Boy!"**

"I host you, you have to let me make my own choices"

"**I will devour him..."**

"Whatever.."

"**..."**

The scene quickly returned to normal, and Naruto found himself standing in front of a confused Inari and Tazuna.

"Hey kid, you ok?"

Tazuna asked.

"Naruto?"

A preteen looking Inari looked slightly concerned.

"huh, oh Inari! Tazuna!"

Naruto's face returned to normal, as he stood before them.

"Heh heh Inari, your huge now, whatacha been eating!"

Naruo jokingly asked.

"heh heh"

Inary smiled.

"Well we can talk inside, its not safe out here, weve been followed this whole way."

Tazuna said, beging to push Inari along with him.

"Yah, I noticed, cmon."

Naruto said walking in with his hand ready to pull out a kunai.

_**Sorry for the short chapter but I really wanted to get this out.**_

_**--------advertisment------------**_

_**I have created a website for the fanfic, it is currently located at it is still underconstruction but I would really appreciat it if my fans registered there, we have forums, chat, free blog creation, quotes, reviews, downloads, image gallery, and more, the chapters will also be added later, please join **_

_**-----------------end----------------**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The group of Naruto, Inari, and Tazuma walked into the house, they found it empty.

"Huh, where is everyone?"

Naruto asked, then remembered the babies.

"Crap!"

He ran to the childs room, he found a note.

Naruto started to read the note.

"Tazuna, we have captured your Ninja's and the babies, if you want them back meet us at the bridge at 5:00 pm - Mizuryuu"

Naruto finished reading.

"Hinata-chan..."

Naruto whispered to himself.

"Were the hell were you when this happened!"

Tazuma shouted at Naruto.

"I'm Sorry..."

Naruto stepped back a step.

"Damnit! Do you know who those babies were?"

Tazuna continued his shouting.

Inari stood there hiding his eyes.

"Yah...They were just royal babies!"

Naruto replied.

"They were als-"

Tazuma was cut off.

"I'm sorry but, I have to go save Hinata-chan!"

Naruto said running out the door, his eyes were blood red, and the marks on his face became more visible.

**--------------**

**Sorry about the website, just go here : sorry about another short chapter, ive been very busy latley and its getting harder to write, especailly since im working on another fan fic.**

**--------------**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Naruto stared off ahead of him as he ran twords the bridge, the sun had started to decend behind the mountains, and Naruto started to become more demon like as the power of the Demon Fox flowed through his body.

He arrived at the bridge nobody was there yet, from what he could see, but soon 6 Figures came into view, one looked like a business man, two others appeared to be mercenaries, and the last 3 were Hinata, Kiba, and Sakura, they were all tied up as they walked down the bridge.

Seeing Hinata tied up fueled his desire to get her back even more.

His body began to glow a blood red, and claws replaced his nails.

"Let them all GO!"

Naruto roared out, his voice echoed throughout the bridge.

Naruto just then noticed something, he noticed that the babies were missing.

"Where are THE CHILDREN?"

Naruto let out another roar, he was ready to attack.

"Humph, who are you?"

The man in between the two mercenaries asked Naruto.

"I am one of the Ninja protecting the children!"

Naruto told the man.

"Hmm...I thought we got all of them...No matter, just tell me where Tazuna is and I wont have to kill you..."

The man told Naruto.

"Bring me Tazuna and I'll give you the children."

The man told Naruto.

"NO! I want my Hinata-chan NOW!"

Naruto shouted, he turned his head seeing Hinata looking at him with tears running down her face.

"Hinata-chan? Which one is Hinata?"

The man asked one of the Mercenaries.

"Uhh...That one...I think.."

One of the mercenaries said pointing to Hinata.

"Bring her to me.."

"Sure..."

The large mercenary went over to Hinata, roughly grabbed her, and threw her to the ground next to the boss.

"DAMN YOU BASTARD!"

Naruto dashed over to the Mercenary, he threw his fist at the man, supprisingly though the mercenary dodged the attack.

"What the Hell..."

Naruot skid across the ground, he had a smile on his face, because in his hands he held his Hinata.

**---------------------------------------**

**Seems like everytime i say the site it gets automaticly edited, and is deleted so nobody can see what it is.**

**Well hopefully this works.**

**livingshadow . com**


	25. Chapter 25

**Naruto TTY Act I : True Love**

Hinata sat still frozen as a statue in Naruto's hands.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?"

Naruto looked at her, and in a poof of smoke Hinata's body turned into a piece of stone.

He looked over to the side of the bridge, and there he saw Hinata being hung over the side of the bridge, by a large man.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

Naruto cried out.

Mizuryuu laughed an annoying laugh.

"Do it!"

Mizuryuu told the large man.

When he said this the man let go of a tied up Hinata.

Naruto ran to the side of the bridge, he stopped at Mizuryuu.

"Die you filthy BASTARD!"

Naruto screamed, as a black aura surrounded his body, his hand slammed into Mizuryuu's head, and his body flew through the bridge and fell into the water, blood was splashed on the edges of the hole.

Naruto then ran to the edge of the bridge and leapt into the water, his black aura completly engulfed his body, white sparks fluttered around him.

Sakura and Kiba looked at each other then nodded, they both kicked the body guards down into the hole where there boss was, they turned around and began untieing each others ropes.

Naruto swam and swam deeper and deeper, he saw hinata slowly sinking, he quickly swam to her, and pulled her up to shore.

His black aura began disappearing and the tears on his face became visible.

"HINATA-CHAN WAKE UP WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Naruto held onto her lifeless body.

"Naruto get away from her body."

Sakura shouted as she ran to Hinata's body, she quickly pressed her lips to Hinata's and began to blow air into her body, she then pressed on her chest.

SHe repeadid this for about an hour

"Hinata-chan Hinata-chan Hi-Hi-Hinata-ch-c-chan"

A waterfall of tears was still coming out of his eyes.

"Naruto, Im-I'm really sorry.."

Naruto looked up at sakura...

**"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, everyone is crying, after we came back I asked Tsunade to heal you, she couldn't, I'm Sorry..."**

**Next Chapter : Great Sorrow in the land of Fire**

_**--I want to let you all know this series is far from over.--**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Naruto TTY Act I : True Love**

**Great Sorrow in the Land of Fire**

The Rain seemed to fall hard from the sky, Naruto carried Hinata's body through the hard rain, an umbrella slowly floated down from the rooftop of one of the buildings, Naruto caught it and looked up to see Kiba and Shino jump away.

"Thanks..."

Naruto said holding up the Umbrella over hinata's head, Naruto found himself at the foot of the large monument.he slowly climbed up, untill he made it to the large house, he opened the door, and set Hinata down on her bed.

Naruto sat on the side of Hinata's bed, where her body rest.

"Hinata-chan, why, why did you die, I couldn't save you, I-I-I am so sorry."

Tears flowing down his face.

"Hinata-chan..."

Naruto rested his head and arms on her body.

"Your body its still warm..."

Naruto said, as he fell asleep.

"**I can't believe I'm doing this..."**

Red chakra surrounded Naruto's hands, and flowed onto Hinata's body, small scratch marks appeared on her cheeks, these marks mimiced Naruto's marks, but were shorter.

But instead of the Red Chakra staying seprate from her normal chakra, it combined with her normal chakra.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, to see Naruto sleeping, with his head on her lap.

"Naruto-kun?..."

Hinata said feeling a bit drowsy.

Naruto awoke to see Hinata awake and alive.

"HINATA-CHAN! NO WAY!"

Naruto wiped away his tears and hugged her.

"Hinata-chan your alive..."

Naruto smiled.

"Ya-a-ah..."

Hinata's eyes slowly closed as she fell over.

"HINATA-CHAN WHATS WRONG?"

Naruto shouted.

He picked her up and ran out the door holding her in her hands.

He leapt off the cliff holding her tightly.

He landed, on the ground, his legs made a cracking sound as his feet hit the ground.

He ran faster and faster and faster, untill he reached Tsunades office, his legs aching.

"Tsunade, she-she awoke, but then collapsed, help-help please."

Naruto asked having a hard time breathing.

"What!"

Tsunade asked with her serious eyes.

"She woke up and spoke to me."

Naruto said again.

Tsunade got up and check her heart beat.

"She is alive, but just barely, take her to the Hospital, and show them this note."

Tsunade said handing Naruto a note.

Naruto nodded and ran out the door.

He landed in front of the Hospital, his leg bursted in pain.

He walked in, he was now forced to limp.

"Tsu-Hokage-sama gave me this."

Naruto said handing a woman at the desk a note.

"Ok, come with me."

The woman on the desk got up and walked Naruto to a special room, on the floor of the room was a strange marking.

Shizune stood in the room.

"Set her on the floor Naruto."

Shizune told him.

"Ok, but how'd you know to be here?"

Naruto asked, staring at Hinata.

"Tsunade told me to come here."

Naruto set Hinata on the ground in the center of the markings.

"Ok."

Several doctors came out and placed there hands on the dge of the markings.

The marking began to glow and Hinatas body hovered in the air.

**"What are they doing to Hinata? Will she be able to stay with me? I have to know.."**

**Next Chapter : Hinata-chan**


	27. Chapter 27

**Naruto and Hinata : Hinata-chan**

Chapter 27

Naruto watched as Hinata hovered in the air, here body covered in marks.

"Hinata-chan..."

Naruto could here the sound of the rain crashing down apon the roof of the hospital.

"_Hinata-chan..."_

Naruto said again.

"_Please, stay with me..."_

Naruto felt a tear slowly slide down his face.

Hinata's body twitched every few moments.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, hoping that she would wake up and greet him.

"_Hinata-chan, I love you, I can't lose you!"_

Naruto cried out in his mind.

Hinata let out a small yelp, as she slowly came to the ground.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?"

Naruto wiped the tears off his face as he watched Hinata slowly stand up, she started to wobble, Naruto ran over and caught her.

"Hinata-chan ar-are you okay?"

Naruto asked Hinata, he tried to hold his tears back but he couldn't they came trickling down his face.

"Naruto-...kun"

Hinata fell asleep.

"She's okay Naruto."

Shizune said walking over to him.

"She just needs to rest for a few days."

Naruto was relieved to hear this.

"Naruto, I uh have something else to tell you, Its time to find..._him_"

"But, But, What about Hinata-chan?"

Naruto asked worringly.

"Naruto its okay, by time you get back Hinata will be back on her feet."

Shizune told him.

"Now hurry Shino is waiting."

"Hai..."

**"Hinata-chan is ok, but I have to leave her alone, its the worst, I cannot be with her as she recovers."**

**Next Chapter : Devil's Slave**


	28. Chapter 28

**Naruto and Hinata : Devil's Slave**

The rain continued to fall as naruto ran across the empty streets of Konoha, he spots two others by the gate.

The two turned around as they heard naruto's footsteps in the small puddles that were placed randomly across the streets.

Neji turned around and looked at Naruto with disgust.

Shino turned to look at Neji then focused his attention to Naruto.

"Lets go..."

Shino said as he darted off, Naruto and Neji followed.

The ran through the forest, making sure not to slip and fall, they leapt over the large puddles deep in the middle of the path.

After traveling for a few days, they arrived 5 minutes away from the Hidden sound Village.

"Is he really here?"

Naruto asked Shino.

"Yah, we had Jariya-sannin chek in on this...and well he was almost killed..."

"Ero-sennin!"

Naruto shouted out.

"Where is he?"

Naruto asked.

"Staying with Tsunade-sama..."

Shino told Naruto.

"Lets get this over with!"

Neji shouted at them both.

"humph, fine."

Naruto told him as he dashed for the gate.

They made it to the gates of the village.

"Byakuugen!"

Neji quietly shouted, as his eyes vains grew more visible

He peered through the walls, suprisingly there were about 25 underground bases, but it was still easy to tell which one _he _was in.

"_Hes_ in the last building, purple chakra is flowing like crazy down there, it must be his."

Neji told them.

"Lets go..."

Naruto leapt over the large fence.

"Seijaku Foot Jutsu" Silent Foot Jutsu 

They all said in unicen, as they formed the Tori and Dog signs.

They're legs began disappearing as they walked, and soon they're entire bodies were invisable.

They walked down the central street, and finally reached the last building.

"He's in there."

---

Orochimaru moved next to Sasuke.

"He's here..."

"And just in time to witness me taking over your body, so we can kill your Brother, and kill Naruto-kun"

"Humph, I want to kill Naruto with my own power not yours, so dont interfere!"

_he_ told Orochimaru.

**We found him, but I really don't care, not anymore, because I'm not with Hinata...**

**Next Chapter: Again...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Naruto and Hinata : Again...**

Hinata slowly arose from her cold bed.

"Naruto-kun...?"

A small red fox leapt onto her bed.

Hinata looked at the fox with confusion.

The fox turned around and looked at Hinata with a devil's smile.

"eek!"

Hinata was frieghtended by the smile.

"Hiiinnnnnaaatttttaaaaa!"

The fox transformed into Naruto.

"W-Who are you!"

Hinata shouted.

"The thing that brought you life!"

the fox shouted at her.

"Ky-Kyuubi-sama?"

The fox nodded.

"Now I don't enjoy doing this but, If I don't Naruto, my host, will probably go Emo and kill himself, or something, I don't know but, I don't wanna take the chance."

Kyuubi chuckled a bit.

"Ara?"

Kyuubi let out a sigh.

"Just follow me."

Kyuubi walked down the hallway of the hospital, still in Naruto's form.

"Jerk..."

"What was that!"

"Nothing..."

"Sigh, your turning into Naruto..."

Kyuubi made it into Tsunade's room, where a blind eyed Tsunade stood.

"Eh! What'dd you do to her!"

Hinata shouted!

"Its not the hag!"

"You must defeat this clone."

"Why!"

"Just do it!"

"WHY?"

"DO IT OR DIE!"

Hinata went quiet...

"O-Okay..."

Hinata went into a battle position.

Even though it wasn't actually Naruto in that body, it still sounded and looked like him, and the yelling still hurt.

"Go."

The clone of Tsunade said emotionlessly

Hinata nodded and rushed to the clone.

---

Naruto ran into the building.

"Rasengan!"

"Rasengan!"

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto shouted blowing threw 5 floors at a time.

"Almost there.."

Neji told them.

"Erg...RASENGAN!"

Naruto shouted blowing to the bottom floor, creating a large crater in the ground.

"I-I-Is H-H-He C-Ca-Ca-Close?"

Naruto said before he passed out.

"Sas-...Hinata-chan..."

---

Hinata slammed her palm into Tsunade-clones Heart, creating a ripple of chakra in the air.

"Humph, huh?"

Hinata got shoved to the ground.

"I-It didn't phase her!"

Hinata tried to get out of the way of Tsunade's incoming punch, but was to late she was knocked clean out.

**Hinata, Naruto, your both weaklings, so why am I helping you both?**

**Next Chapter: Kyuubi-sama...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 : Kyuubi-sama...**

Naruto awoke, his vision blurred, he saw two figures in the distance swinging kunai into the darkness, his vision cleared.

"Shino! Neji!"

Naruto leapt up, but as he did this, he felt his arms whip, and almost snap.

"Ugh...Fuck...My Arms..."

Naruto slowly picked up a kunai with his hands...he slowly moved towards Shino and Neji, he soon spoted 5 more figures, they were all sound ninja.

"Zabuza, thanks for showing me this."

Naruto moved his kunai up to his mouth and the bit down on it, he was now mimicing the actions of Zabuza.

Naruto ran down the hallway, he leapt in the air and slammed his kunai down onto one of the Sound Ninja's head, blood sprayed out from the new gash in the Ninja's head, that ninja fell down, dead.

"Naruto!"

Neji shouted out, pushing away another sound nin.

"What are you doing!?"

Shino shouted at naruto, as he slit one of sound nins neck.

"3 Left..."

Naruto said ignoring there comments.

He slashed another ones chest, the nin screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, dead.

"2...1..."

Naruto said slamming down his kunai onto another Nin.

"I-I give!"

The last nin said running down the hall.

"Oh no you don't!"

Naruto chased after him.

He spit the kunai out and then kicked it, this sent the weapon flying at the man, wobbling on its way to the cowaring nin, it missed.

"Damnit!"

Naruto shouted as he saw the kunai smack the wall.

---------------

Hinata woke up, she spotted Tsunade looking at her with cold eyes, and Naruto to her left.

"Naruto-kun?"

"No weve been over this!"

"Eh?"

Tsunade sent her fist down at Hinata.

"Oh...RIGHT!"

Hinata grabbed the fist, her body was sent two floors down just by the pressure of the punch.

"Ahhh!"

Hinata screamed in pain, her palms were brusied.

Hinata's pale white eyes lit up with a red light.

Hinata leapt back up to Tsunade, and sent her fist into Tsunades chest.

Tsunade's chest swirled and then sent her flying into the wall.

"Oh, Very Good, but your not done."

Kyuubi said with a smile.

"Naruto...Naruto...Naruto...Naruto..."

Hinata repeated, over and over again.

Her movements sped up, and her strength increased.

------------

"Hinata...Hinata...Hinata..."

Naruto said running down the hallway, he skid across the ground, and stopped, Shino and Neji close behind.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto stood before him.

"Naruto..."

"Hinata..."

Naruto whispered her name to himself.

His body Surrounded by Black Chakra...

**...Hinata...Naruto...**

**Next Chapter: Hinata-chan I love you...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30 : Hinata-chan I love you...**

The Black Chakra began sparking.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke stared coldy into the boys eyes.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto launched at him with lightning speed.

Sasuke dodged the attack like it was a slug moving at him.

"Damnit..."

Naruto's Black Chakra engulfed his body, two fox like ears formed from chakra on his head, and four fox tails appeared on his lower back.

Naruto looked at sasuke.

"Sakura needs you, why won't you come back, just for her?"

Naruto's voice echoed out.

"Humph. She doesn't need me."

"Damnit Sasuke."

Naruto leapt at sasuke, Shino and Neji watched, knowing this was Naruto's battle all they could do was watch.

---------

Hinata leapt to the spot were Tsunade lay.

"Naruto!"

Hinata slammed her fist into the clones face.

Its face literally torn off.

Hinata fell back, her eyes back to normal.

Hinata awoke in a bed, a blanket was resting gently on her.

"Hinata, your awake!"

Sakura and Ino shouted in joy.

"Where...Where is Naruto-kun?..."

Hinata asked getting up from the bed.

"..."

Sakura and Ino sat there Silently.

"Where is he...?"

Hinata asked again, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"He's went to go get Sasuke..."

Sakura answered.

"He won't be back for a while..."

The tears poured from her eyes.

"Hinata...It'll be alright..."

Sakura said trying to comfort her.

"Hes Probably out there kicking everyones ass!"

Ino shouted.

Hinata chuckled a bit, she could imagine Naruto beating down everyone in sight, and then standing in his victory pose.

-------

Naruto sent his fist at sasuke, even though Sasuke dodged the blow he still recieved damage.

"His Chakra, its pressure, its way to high..."

Sasuke thought.

"He's gonna kill himself."

Sasuke slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach.

The Black Chakra faded away.

"What the Hell did you do to me!"

Naruto shouted.

"NARUTO!"

Neji and Shino leapt at Sasuke.

Sasuke picked up Naruto and dashed farther down the cave.

Neji and Shino ran after them but they couldn't keep up.

-------

Hinata stood at the doorway of the hospital, rain was still failing from the sky, it hadn't stopped since Naruto left.

"Hinata..."

Kiba stood behind the hospital wall, observing her, just as Hinata always watched Naruto.

Hinata walked towards the Gate.

"Hinata, your not going out to find him are you?"

--------

Naruto slammed his feet into Sasuke's side, sending Sasuke into the wall.

"What the Hell are you doing!"

"They were in the way!"

Sasuke shouted.

Naruto stared coldy at him.

"Hinata...Hinata...Hinata...Hinata-chan I love you..."

**...If I don't come back Hinata...**

**Next Chapter: The Final Battle**


	32. Chapter 32

**Naruto: Through the Years...The Final Battle...**

Sasuke made seven handsigns and placed his hand on the caves wall, he pulled out a stone shuriken, and threw it at naruto, Naruto grabbed the shuriken, he spun around from the force and then threw the shuriken back at Sasuke.

Sasuke slammed his sword on the stone and it burst into a thousand pieces, Naruto held out his hand and began to gather chakra, the chakra began to form into the Rasengan, but it went farther the ball of chakra began to get smaller but brighter, this kept going untill the ball became 2m in width, then a shield of chakra formed around the intense ball, the chakra in his palm became so intense Naruto's skin began to peel, Naruto winced from the pain, but still charged it, untill it looked like a universe in his palm.

-------------------------------

Hinata was at the large gate, two of the jounin guards looked at her.

"Hinata, where are you going?!"

The Jounin asked her.

"...J-Just on a walk..."

One of them walked up to her.

"Im sorry but you cannot."

Hinata looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Ugk."

Both Jounin fell to the ground, Jiraya stood behind there sleeping bodies.

"Hey Hey, now were do you think your going girl?"

Jiraya gave her a smile.

"I-I.."

Hinata looked at him.

"Was just going to find Naruto and become a criminal."

Jiraya finished her sentence.

------------------------

Naruto winced again.

"W-Wh-What the hell is that?!" Sasuke shouted out, his eyes encased with fear.

"Something...Ka-Kakashi-sensei helped me develop, its my new jutsu, its a complete rasengan."

Sasuke took a step back, his body started to get covered by the curse mark, and his wings sprouted.

Naruto's body was now surrounded by a red chakra, his eyes looked more beast like.

"That..t Won't..t Help..p You..u!" His voice echoed out, as he ran at Sasuke, and sent the ball of chakra at him, the caves were so inclosed it was impossible to dodge, the cave began to break as the ball went at sasuke.

Sasuke slammed his sword at the ball, his sword disentigrated,

"Shit!"

Sasuke pulled out his hand and readied a Chidori.

He Slammed his Chidori into the Rasengan, Sasuke's arm snapped.

"ARAGGHHHHH!!"

Sasuke shouted in pain.

The Rasengan was still moving.

"How much fucking Chakra is in that!"

Sasuke shouted out as he backed up into a wall.

Naruto grabbed the Rasengan in his bare hands, as the black chakra of the Kyuubi Surrounded his body

"Ive..ve Learned..ed How..ow to..to Controll..ll it..it"

"Controll WHat?!"

Naruto smiled the kyuubi's smile.

"The Demon inside me!"

Naruto ran at Sasuke and sent the Rasengan into his other arm, a loud crack could be heard.

"Damnit!"

Sasuke noticed something, everytime naruto struck a layer broke off of the Rasengan.

"Humph, I figured out its weakness."

Sasuke Smiled.

_2 Layers Left_

Sasuke said to himself.

Naruto Grabbed Sasuke and through him against the wall, he thrusted the ball into Sasukes leg, Sasuke thrived in pain.

Sasuke was carring all his weight on one leg.

"1 Layer left..."

Naruto Smiiled.

"Remember how i said...'I'd get you back even if I have to break every bone in your body.'-"

"YOUR NOT TAKING ME BACK!"

Naruto's black eyes stared at him.

**"_Sasuke, you...your keeping me from Hinata-chan...and yo-you don't even care about Sakura!_"**

**Next Chapter Final Battle P2**


	33. Chapter 33

**Naruto Final Battle Part 2**

**"Sasuke, why...why wont you come back?"**

**Naruto asked, holding the last layer of his Rasengan in his hand.**

**"Because, I need to kill my brother, I need to follow through with my dream."**

**Sasuke answered back.**

"**Hes not coming back, its my turn now!"**

**Kyuubi said to Naruto as he began to take controll of Naruto's body.**

"**No FoX..."**

"**ThIs Is My BaTtLe"**

"**Not anymore..."**

**Kyuubi lundged at Sasuke, discarding the rasengan.**

"**Shit!"**

**Sasuke couldnt move much he could only wait for the newly formed claws of chakra to pierce his skin.**

"**UnGh.."**

"**Naruto Stop!"**

"**Ugh, Kyuubi, m-must, s-stay inside..."**

**Naruto was back in control for now.**

"**Damnit."**

**Kyuubi was forced inside, unable to controll Naruto.**

"**Now Back to our f-fight.."**

**Naruto held out his arm, and charged a normal Rasengan.**

"**Your Coming Back..."**

**Naruto slammed his Rasengan into Sasukes Last Leg.**

"**You cant move now...Now I can take you back.."**

"**NO!"**

**Sasuke shouted, unable to move any of his limbs.**

"**Why not, you shuld admit defeat especcially since you got beat by a jutsu that i just made."**

**Naruto chuckled.**

"**B-But you said Kakashi taught it to you!"**

**Sasuke said still angered.**

"**I lied he taught me something else, all I did for this was pile up layers of the rasengan."**

**Naruto told him**

"**..."**

**Sasuke just sat there.**

"**Why are you so determined to bring me back?"**

**Sasuke asked.**

"**Because I made a promise, a promise with Sakura...and me..."**

**Naruto replied.**

**Sasuke looked up at him.**

"**I can't go."**

**Sasuke replied.**

"**I left the village, I betrayed you all for Orochimaru."**

**Sasuke told him.**

"**Its fine, you wont get in trouble. I promise."**

**Naruto told him.**

"**Aragghhhhhh!"**

**Kyuubi gained controll once again.**

"**Your power will be mine SASUKE!"**

**Kyuubi leapt at Sasuke and placed both hands on his chest, he began to push into the skin, smoke began to slowly come out...**

"**ARAHHHHH"**

**Sasuke cried out in pain.**

"**NoO!"**

"**Dragon Seal!"**

**A fist pounded the back of Kyuubi.**

"**ARAGHH NO!!"**

Jiraya stood behind Kyuubi, his fingers covered with a blue flame.

"Wh-Who are you?"

Sasuke asked, letting out a low sigh.

"I am Jiraya, one of the 3 most powerful ninja."

"Ero-sennin?"

Naruto asked getting up from the ground.

"Neji, Shino...Hinata?!"

Naruto spotted the three running down the cave.

"Hinata-chan your okay!"

Naruto ran over to her and kissed her gently.

"Na-Naruto an-nd Hinata?"

Sasuke watched in amazment.

"I thought..he liked Sakura."

Sasuke got confused, he would escape right now if his legs and arms werent broken.

"Sasuke, were going to take you home."

Naruto told him, Hinata by his side.

"No!"

Sasuke roared at him.

"Im sorry but you don't have a choice."

Jiraya said as he summoned a frog about the size of Jiraya.

Jiraya picked up Sasuke and placed him on the frogs back.

------

**Sakura! your going to be so happy! I got Sasuke back! huh...whats the matter?**

Next Chapter: Sakura's feelings, and the loss of Asuma.


	34. Chapter 34

**Creators Comments**

I haven't said hi to you all in a while, so hi, new chapters of Naruto out, doki doki, looks like Sasuke is back, and Hinata is fine as well!

Yay, but I have to say, in my eyes it wasnt that great of a chapter, in fact I accidently had half of it in bold, im such an idiot, but I promise,

all chapters from here on end will be over 1000 words, o, I forgot another thing, I am working on a Movie(Mega) Chapter titled, Naruto and the Black Rasengen.

It will feature Gai, Naruto, Hinata, and o..o...wait for it...Sasuke! Oh yah thats right Sasuke will be in it.

Anyways on with the next Chapter.

**Chapter 34: **Sakura's Feelings...And the Loss of Asuma.

Sasuke lay on his bed in the hospital, his bones shattered, it would take most of Tsunade's skill to fix them, this wasn't the same as lee's so it shouldn't take as long.

"Damn it, Naruto, I don't want to be here, Orochimaru, he will attack, he will come back for me!"

Sasuke Shouted out.

"Uh..."

Sakura stood at the doorway, she set a tray of food on his lap.

"S-Sakura..."

Sasuke was suprised to see her.

"He-Hello Sasuke..."

Sakura, dipped a spoon into a bowl of soup, that sat on the food tray, she lifted the spoon into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke swallowed the soup.

"Sakura..."

"_She's so beutifal..."_

"Why...Why are you here?"

"..."

"Tsunade-sama, she asked me to...come and help you."

Sakura told him.

"Leave me..."

Sasuke told her, as he shut his eyes.

Small tears formed in Sakura's eyes as she walked out of the room with the tray of food.

Naruto noticed Shikimaru walking down the empty street.

"Shikimaru!!"

Naruto ran over to him.

"Huh...Whats the matter?"

Naruto asked.

"Asuman, I still can't believe he's dead."

Shikimaru told him

"..Right, I almost forgot..."

Naruto told him.

"..."

Shikimaru just looked at him.

"C'mon Ill get yo'u some Ramen."

Naruto told him and led him to the Ramen Shop.

"How is the rest of Team 10 taking it?"

Naruto asked Shikimaru.

"I don't know why, but they seem to be handling it alot better then me."

He told him.

"Here you go."

Icharuka handed the bowl to Neji, and another to Naruto.

They both slurped down there Ramen, and talked for a while, untill Naruto left to go home.

Naruto arrived at the walk of the Hokage Monument.

"eh, Naruto-kun."

Hinata met him at the bottom of the walk.

"Oh Hey, Hinata-chan!"

Naruto ran up to her.

"Whats the matter?"

Hinata asked him.

"Everybody, is so upset..."

Naruto told her.

"So much has gone on in the past few weeks."

Naruto said as they began walking up the hill.

"...Yah..."

Hinata replied.

"Are you feeling any better Hinata-chan?"

Naruto asked her.

"W-What do you mean?"

She asked confused.

"Well weren't you sick...very sick?"

He asked again.

"Oh, Kyuubi-sama, h-he helped me...h-he helped me survive."

Hinata told him.

Naruto stopped.

"Kyuubi?"

"Yah..."

Hinata told him

"H-How did you talk...to him?"

Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure."

Hinata said continuing up the hill, Naruto followed after her.

"...I'll ask him later.."

Naruto said to her, as they arrived at the top of the monument.

Tsunade walked into Sasuke's room.

"We are ready. when the operation is over you will be closley watched."

Tsunade told him, without any emotion in her voice.

"Fine, just take me there."

Sasuke commanded.

Tsunade picked him up and carried him into the operation room.

"Tora Umi Ryuu"

Shizune called out as she placed her palms on Sasuke's chest, a blue chakra pulsed out and ended at the cracks in his bones

"ARAGGHHHHH!"

Sasuke cried out in pain, as his bones pulled themselves together.

Sakura sat outside the door, listening to his cries.

_"Sasuke..."_

"Why...Why did you say that to me?..."

Naruto and Hinata stared down at the city from the monument.

"Up here everyone looks so cheerful."

Naruto said with a smile.

"Heh, yah."

Hinata said.

Giving Naruto a kiss on the lips, Hinata got up and went back into the house.

"I'm going to make dinner."

Hinata told him.

_"**Kyuubi**"_

_"**What?!"**_

_**"How did you talk to Hinata-chan?!"**_

_**"Don't you remember?"**_

_**"JUST TELL ME!"**_

_**"When she was in bed at your house, and you placed your body on hers, I sent part of myself into her..."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Don't complain, she's alive is she not?"**_

_**"..."**_

"Naruto-kun! Dinners Ready!"

Hinata shouted out to Naruto.

"Okay! Be there in a second!"

Naruto called back.

Naruto walked into his home, he saw Hinata preparing his and her meal, she turned around and set them on the table.

"Heh, Good Old Ramen, can't get enough of the stuff!"

Naruto smiled and gave her a thankful hug and kiss.

He then sat down with Hinata and slurped down some of his Ramen.

"Ahhh, Tastes great!"

He complimented her.

Knocking could be heard at the front door.

"I'll get it"

Hinata said as she got up, she went for the door.

"Who is it?"

Hinata asked.

"S-S-Sa-a-kura.."

Sakura's voice was shaking, as if she was crying.

Hinata turned the knob and pulled open the door.

Sakura fell in and hugged Hinata, tears running down her face.

"S-Sasuke...H-H-H-e-e h-hates m-me"

Sakura cryed out.

"C'mon lets go talk about it in my room."

Hinata told her as she lead her into her room.

Shikimaru sat in the ramen shop, still there since Naruto left.

"Im sorry Shikimaru but if your not gonna order anything your gonna have to go."

one of the workers told him.

"Two Beef Ramens!"

A voice rang ut from behind Shikimaru.

"You got it."

"Chouji?"

Shikimaru turned around to find his friend.

"Still bummed about Asuma?"

Chouji said munching down the chips in his bag.

"Yah, aren't you?!"

Shikimaru replied, still a bit testy.

"Well of course, but I don't like to show it."

Chouji answered.

"Here they are."

The man at the counter said, and handed them there bowls.

"Thanks, why not?"

Shikimaru asked.

"Because, he wouldn't want to see us that way."

Chouji said with a smile, as he slurped down all his ramen.

"..."

"...Sakura..."

Naruto sat outside the room.

"Naruto-kun...please come in here..."

Hinata called him from inside.

"Huh?"

Naruto asked walking into the room.

"Naruto-kun...Sakura...she needs Sasuke, she wants you to get him..."

Hinata explained.

"...Alright..."

_"is that all?!"_

Naruto ran out of the building and leapt off the cliff.

"Tori"

A burst of wind jet from his palms, they shaped into birds.

"3...2...1..."

Naruto landed on the ground...Safely.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!!"

Naruto walked down the hospital halls shouting for him.

"Damnit Naruto."

Sasuke rang out in his room.

"Yes! I found him!"

Naruto shouted with a big smile on his face as he slammed the door open.

"What do you want."

Sasuke asked while sitting up in his bed.

"Sakura she wants to see you!!"

Naruto shouted as he summoned a large frog.

"You know what to do."

The frog opened it mouth wide.

"What..."

It moved closer.

"the..."

It slammed its mouth down on Sasuke.

"HELL!!!"

Sasuke was stuck inside the frog.

Knocking could be heard at the front door.

"Must be him."

Sakura said running for the door.

She pulled it wide open.

"Heh Heh"

Naruto chuckled.

"What the HELL!?"

Sakura fell over.

"Where's SASUKE!?"

Sakura yelled at him.

The Frog unrolled its tounge, sasuke lay on it.

"OH MY GOSH!! NARUTO!!"

Sakura slammed her fist on his head.

"Sasuke...Why did you...Why did you tell me to leave?"

Sakura asked him.

"Its painful..."

"..."

"The Pain...The pain of having to see everyone that I thought I had left forever."

"...Sasuke..."

"Why...Why did I have to come back...to see the one I- ..Nevermind..."

"What? What were you about to say?"

"Nothing..."

"Sasuke! Naruto! Hinata! You have a mission!!"

Gai burst through the door shouting his cheerful shout.

**Naruto Chapter 35: Naruto Black Rasengan**


End file.
